War of the Television Shows Worlds
by Androidfish7
Summary: My first fanfiction not my first story, my first fanfiction , featuring Cartoons and Sitcoms getting into wars with one another!
1. Jimmy Neutron vs Spongebob Squarepants

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

First off, let me tell you how this all started. One day, back way long ago, the characters from "Jimmy Neutron" invaded the characters from "Spongebob Squarepants", and took them completely off guard, and with their AK47s, the characters from Jimmy Neutron won rather easily, combating the enemy. In the battle, Carl Wheezer was killed by a grenade Squidward Tentacles had thrown, and on the Spongebob Squarepants side, Jim the Fry Cook was killed by a headshot from an AK47. I will retell the battle that happened after that point, where there are still plenty soldiers on both sides, leaving for a good and long chapter.

Jimmy Neutron put a breaching charge on Squidward's door to his Tiki house, where he knew Squidward would be waiting, with his M82 Sniper Rifle, with anything else Squidward had. Cindy Vortex went to the other side of the door, with the charge, and pulled the charge, but when they knocked the door down, Squidward had planted at least a dozen blocks of C4, and he pulled the charge, which sent Jimmy and Cindy flying backward, as Squidward dashed to grab his Beretta M12 SMG he had placed on the floor above, and when he got down, Jimmy and Cindy were still dazed from the explosion, and Squidward took aim at them, when he realized one thing. "Those are decoys!" Thought Squidward, as he tossed a Flashbang grenade at the decoys, and they exploded, taking off half of his house, as Squidward was forced to run out of the house, Beretta M12 still in hand, as he dashed out of the house, as it crumbled. Squidward then saw a huge RPG shot soar right over his head! "Mr Squidward! RPG! Get down!" Mr Krabs yelled, as he, for some reason, was apparently here. Mr Krabs took out his Death Adder, and put a bullet right in Cindy Vortex's head, as apparently Cindy was sneaking up on Squidward with a knife. Cindy's head exploded as the body fell to the ground. Mr Krabs and Squidward then jumped to the ground, as another RPG Shot missed them ever so barely. "What do we do?" Squidward asked. Mr Krabs grabbed an SVD Dragunov out of a backpack he was carrying. "This is what we do" said Mr Krab, as he crawled into plain sight, but the RPG user was too far away to notice this. Squidward jumped up to grab the RPG user's attention, then hit the deck again, as another RPG shot was fired, and from this, Mr Krabs found the user in his scope, and pulled the trigger, right on the user's head. The user was later identified to be Hue Neutron, Jimmy's dad. "Good job Mr Squidward! Let's move, quick! Before they steal me money!" Mr Krabs cried, as they ran to the Krusty Krab. They found there, Goddard, Jimmy's robotic pet dog, was looting all the money out of Mr Krabs' safe, along with the secret formula for Krabby Patties. Mr Krabs tossed an MK3A2 Concussion Grenade at Goddard's spot, and Goddard whimpered a bit, as the grenade exploded, sending robotic parts flying in all different directions. "That's what you get for touching me money!" Mr Krabs yelled. Spongebob then came running into Mr Krabs' office. 'What's happening Mr Krabs?" Spongebob shouted. "A lot more than an invasion from Plankton" Mr Krabs said, as if on cue, the Chum Bucket exploded, apparently from an RPG shot from a different user. At that moment, Jimmy kicked the door down of the Krusty Krab, with an M249 SAW, and began strafing, as all of his bullets hit Spongebob like an MMA Fighter hits a punching bag, as Mr Krabs slammed his door, and they dove behind his desk, as Jimmy busted that door down. "Nobody hurts, or even kills Goddard and gets away with it!" He yelled, as he began strafing again, as Squidward tossed a smoke grenade, which blocked Jimmy's vision, and then Squidward tossed a C4 at a wall leading outside, and blew the wall down, as he and Mr Krabs ran outside and concealed themselves to the left of the explosion, as the smoke cleared, and Jimmy began strafing again, yet he did not have any real idea where Mr Krabs and Squidward were, as Mr Krabs aimed at Jimmy with the Death Adder, but did not pull the trigger, as Jimmy ran off to a group of about 10 other people. "I can't find them, thought I saw them, but they threw a smoke, blew down the door, and got away" Jimmy told to the group. "Mr Krabs, don't shoot!" Squidward whispered. "No kidding" Mr Krabs whispered back, as they walked away, quickly yet quietly. They noticed the group all carried AK47s on them, and they appeared to be military brand, which meant Mr Krabs with a revolver had no chance. Even with the SVD Dragunov, they still had no chance. Even with the Beretta M12 Squidward, they still had no chance! They reentered the Krusty Krab, where they saw Spongebob, lying on the ground, completely bleeding out, torn to shreds beyond repair, and they saw Sheen on the ground, dead. "I had a revolver, I came to about 5 minutes after he shot me, just wanted to go out honorably" Said Spongebob, as that was the last breath he would have. Mr Krabs put a bullet with the Death Adder into Spongebob's head. "I wanted to end the lad's pain." Mr Krabs said, as they left the Krusty Krab, where literally all hell had broken loose, and the characters from "Jimmy Neutron" were wreaking havoc, robbing from citizens of Bikini Bottom, and tearing down whole buildings! But then, Mr Krabs and Squidward looked at Sandy's Treedome, to find Sandy had a Scoped Hunter Compact, military edition, and she was taking down quite a few enemies! She had taken down about 20 people before they finally noticed her, but by that time, Sandy put on her dome helmet, and ran back into her treedome, as an RPG shot blew a huge hole into the treedome, letting tons of water in, and annihilating the treedome, as Sandy found that person in the scope and took him down, as this person was later identified to be Mr Wheezer, Carl Wheezer's father. At that moment, though, Sandy identified a Sniper on top of the Krusty Krab, and before Sandy could even react to this, the Sniper hit Sandy's dome helmet, blowing a hole in the helmet, and being over 2,000 feet underwater, this was a problem, as Sandy couldn't breathe underwater, and couldn't even really swim very well. Sandy began to choke as she ran oout of breath. Realizing this was going to be her end, Sandy grabbed a C4, strapped it to her chest, and ran as fast as she could over to the enemy troops, as they shot her down quickly, but not before she could pull the charge, and it blew up with such a long proximity, it killed 4 enemy soldiers. However, Spongebob was dead, Sandy, Spongebob's 2nd in command was now dead, Bikini Bottom had almost no choice but to surrender. It appeared that everyone around them realized this. Jimmy then came out from where he was, and found Mr Krabs and Squidward. "WEAPONS ON THE GROUND, HANDS UP!" Jimmy yelled, as he pointed the M249 SAW at both of them. Mr Krabs responded by putting a Death Adder bullet in Jimmy's chest, sending him to the ground, as they barely eluded gunfire coming from a different squad, as they reentered the Krusty Krab, unsure of whether or not Jimmy was even dead, but at that moment, the Mayor of Bikini Bottom, using a loudspeaker, shouted "We surrender!", as the enemy soldiers laid down their arms, and this was how the first war had ended. Mr Krabs ended up escaping enemy oppression, as he made his way to New Kelp City, but Squidward, in the future, played a much more significant role, he led a massive revolt against their captors, killing 85% of the characters in "Jimmy Neutron", and driving them out. Jimmy Neutron ended up living, but he could never do any serious physical activity ever again, which was an impediment escaping Squidward's revolt, as Squidward, while searching houses, found Jimmy, with his walking cane, and put the final bullet right in Jimmy's head. Goddard's remaining parts went to helping rebuilding the Chum Bucket after Squidward's revolt, and Mr Krabs would end up returning to Bikini Bottom after the revolt. Squidward, after it was all said and done, was named Mayor of Bikini Bottom, considering the Mayor before him had been killed during the revolt. In the end, the characters of "Jimmy Neutron" won what was later called "The Battle of Bikini Bottom", but would lose far more people than they killed, in what was called "Squidward's Revolt"

**Note from the Author: None of this stuff actually happened. This is not a future episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" or "Jimmy Neutron", nor will it ever be. This is a Fanfiction. I do not own any rights to "Spongebob Squarepants" or "Jimmy Neutron".**

_The next war: The characters from "Fairly Godparents" take on the characters from "The Simpsons". Please note that none of the magic powers from "Fairy Godparents" will be used, just Real-life guns._


	2. Fairly Godparents vs The Simpsons

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

This was a war to be talked about for decades. Timmy's dad rode inside a Blackhawk Air Security Chopper waiting to be sent down into the Simpson's mainland. They had a plan, they needed to cut off the Simpson's communications with other television shows, so they had to cutoff their electricity, by planting a Time Bomb Timmy's mom had on her possession in the local Power Plant, owned by Mr Burns. This would disrupt communications long enough for reinforcements from "Fairly Godparents" to arrive, and eventually thwart the enemy. What role did Timmy's dad play here? He had to cause a diversion, drawing enemy defenses to the location he had to be dropped. There was also an important remote sentry operator inside the treehouse he had to disarm. "Are you ready Turner?" Dinkelberg, the pilot, shouted. "Dinkelberg..." He replied (His trademark line), as he jumped out of the Blackhawk, and landed square on top of the treehouse, which was poorly built, so he fell right through the roof. He completely took Bart Simpson by surprise, as he opened up on him with his Golden AK47, his prized possession (his secondary weapon was a Flamethrower). He then, using the Flamethrower, lit the remote sentry on fire, completely destroying the security turrets placed around Springfield, which were in hidden locations. Now that that was no longer a factor, he took out his Golden AK47, as he waited for the enemy to take notice, and they did, because coming out of nowhere, an RPG shot blew Timmy's dad's body apart, and this shot came from none other than Ned Flanders, who saw the whole thing take place, and had plenty of time to make an advised shot. "Jorgan, this is Dinkelberg, there will no longer be a need for exfil on Turner" Dinkelberg said through a walkie talkie. "Copy that. Are we cleared to send in infantry?" Jorgan Bonstrangle said. "Copy that, you are clear." Dinkelberg replied, however, he did not realize that Mr Burns had actually been expecting their Blackhawk. All of a sudden, a huge armored attack helicopter began to rise from nearby the Power Plant. Dinkelberg's eyes widened, as he picked his walkie talkie back up, but as he fumbled with it, the chopper unleashed a Borreal Storm of bullets on the Blackhawk, easily taking it out of the sky, and Dinkelberg lost the walkie talkie, as the Blackhawk flew down like a comet to the ground, exploding on impact and easily killing Dinkleberg. At that point, about 20 or 30 APCs sped on into Springfield, and Jorgan, with other troops, including Wanda, Cosmo, Mr Crocker, Mrs Waxelplax, AJ, and Vicky, and Timmy, jumped out of the APCs, but immediately, Jorgan noticed the threat, as he was alarmed, he shouted "Pave Low! Find cover!" but it was far too late, Mr Burns had already locked onto the infantry, and their rides, as he unleashed another slew of bullets, killing Waxelplax and AJ, and fatally wounding Vicky. This was only the beginning, however, as a slew of police cars began to speed down the road, and Chief Wiggum, along with his police interns, pulled out Colt Pythons and rushed to where the enemy infantry was, and there were a lot of officers. Jorgan, with his incredible strength, picked up 2 Panzerfausts, and, while they had time. He aimed the Panzerfausts at the Pave Low, and fired them, with perfect accuracy, as both shots collided head on the PaveLow. Despite the fact this was a Pave Low, an armored chopper, this was simply too much, and after it had crashed on the ground, a UH2 Utility Chopper began spinning into the scene, as it contained Timmy's Mom, armed with the Time Bomb, as it had 15 minutes until detonation. It seemed uninterrupted and it appeared their diversion plan had worked, BUT, at that moment, a huge rocket shot came out of nowhere. This rocket was later identified to be an M1 Bazooka, and fired by none other than Seymour Skinner! The UH2 began to spin out of control, and it crashed, NEAR the Power Plant. Timmy's mom rushed into the Power Plant, bomb suitcase in hand, and was greeted by Smither with a PP01 hand gun, as he shot Timmy's Mom square in the head, and opened the suitcase. Smithers ran outside, far away from the Power Plant as he could. He was near an airport, conveniently enough, so he screamed at the top of his lungs "SOMEBODY GET THE BOMB SQUAD!". He was in luck, because the Springfield Airport owner realized what was going on, so he sent in one Bomb Squad person, and after about 10 minutes of sprinting, the Bomb Squad person finally made it to Smithers. "Sir, step away from the bomb!" He said to Smithers, as he opened the suitcase, he ran a sensor over the bomb, then began typing in a code on the bomb, then it stopped ticking. "Bomb defused!" the Bomb Squad person yelled. The battle had been won by the Simpson's BUT, there was still enemy infantry still fighting off the police. It was a huge violent affair, after it was almost done, Chief Wiggum was the only cop alive, vs Timmy Turner, being the only enemy, period, still living, along with Jorgan Bonstrangle, who was seemingly unkillable. Wiggum ran out of ammo on his Colt Python and now wielded a .44 Magnum, vs Timmy with his FMG9, and Jorgan with his MG36. This appeared to be a lopsided fight, when Wiggum discovered where Timmy and jorgan where hiding. Wiggum was able to outflank the 2, as he kicked the FMG9 out of Timmy's hand, and shot the MG36 out of Jorgan's hands. BUT Wiggum had forgot about one more enemy unit, as Wiggum blew off Jorgan's head, and pointed the .44 Magnum at Timmy, Denzel Crocker came from behind and slit Wiggum's throat. "Crocker you saved me!" Timmy exclaimed. "Now for this, you have to show me your FAIRY GODPARENTS! (Trademark line)" said Crocker. "They're dead" said Timmy, as Crocker and Timmy stopped talking and ran for their APCs, and Crocker made it into the APC, but then something horrible happened. It appeared that Homer had got ahold of Timmy's dad's Flamethrower. "You killed our boy, now we get yours!" Homer yelled. "He's not even my son" Crocker replied. "Same difference!" Homer yelled, as he lit Timmy on fire right before he made it to the APC. "Crocker go! It's too late for me!" Timmy yelled, as Crocker sped away. "I WILL BE BACK SOMEDAY!" Crocker threatened.

Result: A complete and utter failure for the Fairly Godparents

Epilogue: Not surprisingly enough, Timmy's body was cremated, and the every fairy in the world was killed in this invasion. "The Simpsons" would later move on to takeover Fairy World, as nobody was there to oppose them. Crocker, well, he did come back as promised, and he actually managed to kill the Mayor of Springfield, but was then killed by his Personal Bodyguards. And, well, that's about it.

**Up next: A sitcom vs sitcom battle, "ICarly" takes on the devious, scientific forces of "Big Bang theory". Who will win? Read to find out!**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	3. ICarly vs Big Bang Theory

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*The first sitcom vs sitcom war.

Spencer Shay entered the appartment building where some of the characters from "Big Bang Theory" lived. Spencer was armed with a Cheytach Intervention, a Sniper Rifle capable of cutting through boulders, and to back him up, a Ranger double barreled shotgun, lethal up close, and capable of removing a person's innards from a close up shot. Followed by him, Freddie Benson, armed with a FN P90, a rapid fire SMG with deadeye accuracy and upgraded iron sights, with a M9 Pistol, a fast fire pistol with deadly accuracy. The group went up to the reception desk. "Hello you two! How may I help you?" the receptionist asked. "We'd like to make a visit to a Mr. Leonard Leakey and a Sheldon Cooper" Spencer replied. After recieving instructions on how to get there, Spencer and Freddie agreed to take alternate routes to get to the room, as they feared a trap on one particular side would kill them both. Freddie went into the elevator, as Spencer took the stairs. Across the city, in a different appartment, Neville was looking down the scope of a M14 EBR Scoped, and he identified Sheldon with a unidentifiable weapon. Neville would've shot the bullet at him, but until conflict came, all this would do was kill 1 enemy at the extreme risk of losing Freddie and Spencer due to alerting the enemy. However, Neville identified a Tripwire bomb lying out of sight, but next to the elevator! Neville hoped nobody would be coming through the elevator. However, as if on cue, the elevator doors opened, and the huge explosion completely tore apart Freddie's body, as he was dead. The enemy had been alerted, so Neville attempted to take aim at Sheldon, but Sheldon dashed to the elevator, and was out of Neville's sights. However, Neville would have yet another target, as Raj ran into his sights, and Neville would not let him get away, as Neville found Raj's headon the tip of his crosshairs, and pulled the trigger, and Raj's head exploded right then and there. Immediately realizing there was a Sniper, Sheldon took a M82 Sniper Rifle, a vicious Sniper rifle weighing 28 pounds, the only sniper rifle in the world that could cause more damage than a Cheytach Sniper Rifle, and aimed at Neville, while Neville aimed at Sheldon, and they both pulled the trigger at the exact same time, with different results, as Neville fell dead, while Sheldon got one in a million chance luck, as his shot was perfect, but the recoil of the M82 saved him, as Neville's bullet hit the M82, and without the M82's extreme recoil, the bullet would've hit Sheldon directly between the eyes. Sheldon took a minute to realize his extreme luck, but then he took out his Benelli M4 Super 90, a semi automatic shotgun, as soon as he heard gunfire, as he rushed into the kitchen to find that Spencer had killed Leonard and Penny with his Ranger! Apparently he had caught them off guard and took them out with only but a single Ranger bullet! Sheldon then realized he was the only person left alive on thier side! Sheldon then had a hunch, as he looked under his special seat, to find Spencer aiming at him with his Ranger! Sheldon acted quickly, narrowly dodging the shot, and while Spencer was reloading, Leonard blew off his head with a shot from his M4 Super 90, now there was 1 person left on team "Big Bang Theory", while there was still 3 people left on team "ICarly", which I haven't even given their location. BUT, I should say this, Gibby, armed with a M4 Carbine and a ASP Pistol, got into the elevator one floor below the one Freddie got in, and when Freddie got blown up by the Tripwire Bomb, it deactivated the elevator, sending the elevators crashing to the ground, at the moment, Gibby was over 500 feet in the air, so Gibby was brutally murdered by the impact to the ground, so, technically, there were 2 people left on team "ICarly". Sheldon knew the only chance he had of winning was to find the 2 survivors. The remaining survivors were Sam Puckett and Carly Shay, the stars, and they were in the appartment, BUT they got a tiny bit "derailed" from the mission, as they were going to attempt to takeover the entire appartment BEFORE making their move on Sheldon, and they had, conveniently for Sheldon, just got to his floor, and Sheldon knew this because he heard their voices, as he realized they were placing a Breaching Charge on their appartment door, so Sheldon ran to about 6 feet to the right of their door, and when Carly and Sam blew down the door and popped in, Sheldon shot Sam with the M4 Super 90, killing Sam easily, and as soon as Carly realized, Carly ran backwards, narrowly dodging the next shot from Sheldon. Sheldon then went to hopefully finish the defense mission, as he took out a small G18 Machine Pistol as he loaded it, he rushed outside of the room, to find Carly running away, perhaps in retreat, so Sheldon dashed after Carly, and as Carly made it out of the building, Sheldon got a clear shot, and gunned Carly down brutally with the G18. Sheldon realized that he had basically defeated Team "ICarly" all by himself, as his allies were almost useless, minus Howard placing the Tripwire Bomb near the elevator, but Leonard had not actually seen Howard, alive or dead, since the fighting had begun. Sheldon then saw Howard in a massive Stryker. "Where the hell was that before Penny, Leonard, and Raj were killed?" Sheldon yelled in anger.

Epilogue: Freddie's Mom eventually came after Sheldon after learning Freddie was dead, but Sheldon easily killed her. After a long time of not seeing the web show, the fans of "ICarly" eventually just stopped visiting the website, and the hype died down. Sheldon and Howard eventually parted ways after Sheldon looted all the money from "ICarly" territory, he had built enough money to buy his own house, so that was where they rarely saw each other again.

**Up next: The saddistic nutcases from "Drake and Josh" take on the cunning and funny yet deceptive forces from "George Lopez". Credit to "Swedish_Disorder007" for requesting this matchup.**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	4. George Lopez vs Drake and Josh

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*Requested by Swedish_Disorder007

Drake took out a FIM 92 Stinger from the nearby armory, filled with guns as far as the eye could see. The group of characters from "Drake and Josh" had been expecting an attack from the characters from "George Lopez", and Megan had the brains to know the enemies were big on choppers and airplanes, so naturally, setting up anti aircraft launchers and SAM sites nearby the expected area of attack would prove effective, potentially cutting off enemy aircraft. The rest of the crew, which was, along with Drake, Josh, Megan, Walter, Crazy Steve, Helen, and Mindy, vs the forces of "George Lopez", which included George, Angie, Carmen, Benny, Ernie, and Vic. So it was a 7 vs 6 fight, HOWEVER, let's not forget one of them is 8 years old. At that point, the war began, as a Havoc Helicopter began to spin into the scene, as George was the pilot, containing Vic on a MK19, a fierce automatic grenade launcher that could kill up to 30 people in one shot, granted they were all in close enough proximity, but that was 1 shot, this thing was AUTOMATIC, so it would be hard to repel it once it really got going, but instantly, the SAM sites began acting up, locking onto the Havoc Helicopter, and Drake aimed at it with the FIM 92 Stinger, an extreme Rocket Launcher, that was only capable of locking onto aircraft, but once it locked on, it would not miss, and it would bring the recepient chopper out of the sky. Along with the Havoc Helicopter, a Chopper that acts as an attack chopper, with the capability of holding a minigun, or in this case, an MK19, along with the ability to deliver cargo if desperate times struck, came a Stryker, with Ernie holding an M4A1 calling out targets for the Stryker. The crew from "Drake and Josh" immediately got to work on the Stryker, as Drake grabbed an RPG, and aimed at the Stryker, seeing as though the Havoc Helicopter would probably get taken out, but then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise coming from the sky, as they looked up above, an enormous B52 was about 2 seconds from bombing their location. "B52! Get to cover!" Josh yelled, as it was far too late, as the bombs devastated their side, killing Walter from burning to death, and cutting Mindy's body in half, so that was 2 dead so far and the battle had just begun. "Kill off the Stryker and Havoc Heli before the B52 makes another run!" Josh yelled, as Drake fired the RPG shot at the enemy Stryker, and it missed horribly, BUT, enemy infantry had just popped into the scene, and instead of the Stryker, the RPG shot tore right through Carmen like a hot knife through butter, completely ripping the body apart, as the Havoc Helicopter flew over the group, unleashing grenade induced hell with the MK19, as a few of the shots hit Helen directly, blowing the body completely apart. At that point, however, the SAM sites finally locked on and hit the Havoc Helicopter, as it began to go rapidly out of control. Vic began to strafe with the MK19, and, ironically, hit Angie's head straight on, as the head came off like wet foil, so now, there 4 people left on "Drake and Josh" vs the 4 left on "George Lopez", but that wasn't the end of the casualties, as the Havoc Helicopter hit the ground, and caused a gigantic nuke like explosion, easily killing George and Vic, while it sent a nearby car flying in the air, as it landed directly on Megan, and there was no question that this was instant death. It was now 3-2, as Drake, Josh, and Crazy Steve ran into the armory for cover, while Drake loaded the RPG, and aimed at the Stryker, but Ernie tagged Drake with the M4 Carbine, so the Stryker opened up on Drake, with perfect accuracy, AFTER Drake had got off the RPG shot, as this time the RPG shot was perfectly accurate, annihilating the Stryker, taking it out, and killing the driver, who was Benny. Now there were 2 people on "Drake and Josh" and Ernie was the last one left for "George Lopez". Ernie took the M4A1 off tag mode, and loaded it (something he should've done before it all went to hell) as he tossed a flashbang grenade inside the armory where Josh and Crazy Steve were hiding, as he dashed into the armory, and found Josh still blinded from the flashbang, as he shot down Josh with the M4. Crazy Steve grabbed a Dragunov, the closest thing he could grab, and ran to cover. Ernie walked very slowly around the armory, watching for Crazy Steve, while reloading the M4A1. Crazy Steve made a bunch of maneuvers, and found himself standing behind Ernie, as he aimed at the head, and pulled the trigger, but the strangest thing, Ernie wasn't even affected by it. Crazy Steve dove behind a wall, so he was out of sight, as Ernie turned around at a jump, as he saw the shot came so close to killing him, it took off a small hair. Crazy Steve then realized he had forgot to take into account that it was a very windy nightoutside, and this caused some distortion of his shot. However, nonetheless the attack of opportunity was lost. Steve then saw right next to him was a box of 7.62 LMG bullets. Steve quickly grabbed the box and put it in his pocket, as he dashed away just in time, as Ernie just popped inside the room. Steve ran as fast as he could, scrambling to find an LMG in the armory, but he found nothing until, about 2 minutes later, he realized he had passed a PKM Machine Gun, but it was too late, as Ernie had already reached that point. Steve then got an idea, as he took a single bullet out of the box, and lit it on fire, he grabbed a small tissue he had in his pocket, found a glass of alchohol, dumped the glass, as he placed the tissue inside the bottle, and lit it on fire, he had created a Molotov Cocktail. He realized he wouldn't have much time, as he dashed to where Ernie was, and threw the Molotov Cocktail, right at Ernie's surprised eyes, as the Molotov Cocktail lit him on fire, and gave him a bad cut on his leg, as this is where it hit him, but Ernie had come prepared, as he took a canteen of water he had on him and doused the flames out. Steve's eyes widened, as he dove back to cover, but Ernie had seen where Steve had just went, as he dashed to where he had seen Steve, and he had located Steve in his M4A1 sights, as they were up close there was no time for Steve to look down his scope, so Steve pulled the trigger, hoping something would come, and it was his lucky day, as Ernie wasn't dead, but had lost Steve in his sights, and this was enough for Steve, as Steve took out his Yarara Paircadisto (Knife), and completely put the Coup De Grace on Ernie, but of course, Steve being crazy, he not only slit Ernie's throat, but he cut off his hands, cut out the eyeballs, and shaved Ernie's hair.

Epilogue: Some people say that Steve keeps the Eyeball-less head of Ernie as his "trophy". The B52 did again come around, but did not drop the bomb because George was not there to give clearance, or Ernie, as the B52 also took clearance from Ernie. The B52 had actually come about 45 seconds AFTER Ernie had been killed. In the end, "Drake and Josh" was crowned the victor.

**Up next, the crazy ruthless forces of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" take on the graphic, saddistic forces of "The Boondocks". Requested by Swedish_Nightmare_:)**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	5. Boondocks vs Courage the Cowardly Dog

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*Requested by Swedish_Nightmare_:)

Courage readied the weapons their side was set to use. The whole side would be using the same weapons, which were going to be Model 1887s, Lever action shotguns with a decent range, but still lethal up close, and along with that would be MP5Ks, SMGs which were the low class of most SMGs, with high kick and low fire rate, BUT they dealt decent damage and were fairly accurate besides the kick. Their side had the following fighting for them (note, despite the fact most of the following are anatgonists, let it be known they DO AGREE to set aside their differences to fight for their show): Courage, Eustace and Muriel Bangs, Katz, Le Quack, General, Lieutenant, and Shirley. They prepared Eustace and Muriel's house for the fighting, by setting up Tripwire bombs all across the house, and putting on thermal boots so the Tripwire Bombs wouldn't blow up if they stepped close to the bombs, perhaps acting decpetive to the enemies that would be visiting. BY THE WAY, on "The Boondocks" side, their weapons would be similar to the enemy's weapons, as they would be using FN P90s, high quality premium SMGs, HOWEVER with no far distance talent, they had high accuracy with a great fire rate and little kick, along with Glock 17s, these, however, were quite possibly the worst pistols ever made, they had terrible damage with bad accuracy, and a small clip size (7). HOWEVER Glock 17s DID have a pretty good fire rate, and they were good for use IF someone went down and one arm wasn't functional. Otherwise, well... The FN P90s would get work. The best weapon went to "The Boondocks", however, the worst weapon also went to them. Speaking of which, the people fighting for them were Huey, Riley, Robert, Thomas, Uncle Ruckus, Gangstalicious, and Slickback (his real name is different, with a different beginning, but for the sake of keeping this clean I've decided to keep the beginning name out, HOWEVER, in the show he gets offended when not referred to with this prefix, so visit wiki/List_of_The_Boondocks_characters for his full name if you care to do so). They did have numbers on their side, HOWEVER, they did not have tacticson their side, they did NOT have Tripwires, or possible... Other things... Anyway, now that I've described what both sides have for weapons, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Slickback planted a Breaching Charge on the door. They were preparing to breach, while on the other end, Katz had his MP5K ready to take them by surprise, but of course he was not standing in direct sight, as he wanted to take more of them by surprise. Gangstalicious stood aiming his FN P90 at the doorway, as Slickback pulled the charge. Thomas and Riley rushed in, as Thomas gave riley a security warning "Watch it there kid, I should go in first, being the adult", and ironically enough, Katz gunned him down with the MP5K, and barely missed Riley, as his attack of opportunity had succeeded, as they had sent the invaders out missing one person. "Man down!" Riley yelled, as Slickback tossed a Flashbang grenade into the room, then turned on a flashlight on his Glock 17, as he spotted Katz, still blinded, as he shot Katz straight in the head, and weak as the Glock 17 was, this was still the end of Katz, as he slumped backward, as the shot actually splattered pieces of his brain on to the wall. "Clear! Come on!" Slickback yelled to his allies. Eustace took aim at Slickback, but then realized something. Katz had made a stupid move, they were outnumbered and couldn't afford too many more eye-for-an-eye stuff. Eustace backed away and planted a Tripwire Bomb to cover his track. "What was that? I think I heard something!" Gangstalicious yelled. "SHUT UP #$%#$ (swear word)!" Slickback yelled, as he listened quietly. "Alright, here's the plan, see that truck over there (points)? Stack up and climb into that window, I want Huey, Robert, and Gangstalicious on that, the rest, search and destroy, weapons free, I'll see you on the other side, hopefully that doesn't mean the worst. MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Slickback commanded, as everybody got to their assigned jobs. Eustace then got a good idea, as he saw Riley, and knowing Riley was a hotheaded 8 year old gangster, would make this an easy kill. "Hey dumb ass kid! You can't get me!" Eustace yelled to Riley. "YO! What'd you just say to me! You're dead now!" Riley yelled, as Slickback realized what was happening, "RILEY NO!" Slickback yelled, but it was too late, Riley tripped over the Tripwire Bomb, and his blood and guts were all over the place, as the Tripwire Bomb tore him apart, as Eustace ran away, laughing, and planted another Tripwire Bomb behind him. Slickback instantly knew what the enemies were doing, as he walked up the stairs, and, from a distance, shot the Tripwire Bomb with his Glock 17, making it explode without causing any damage. Slickback proceeded very carefully, and meanwhile, Courage was sitting at his computer, typing in the code to turn on Thermal Vision and Security Cameras so they would know where their enemies were and what they had on them. He then heard Eustace yell "Kill Confirmed!", and Courage knew that he had to get this stuff working, when he heard something at their window, as he grabbed his MP5K to go look, when he saw Gangstalicious opening the window, he gunned him down easily with the MP5K, as Gangstalicious had both hands occupied with climbing through the window, as he fell to the ground dead, as Courage stuck his head out the window, to find Robert and Huey had fallen and not gotten up, yet, but Courage took his attack of opportunity, as he gunned Robert down with the MP5K, and all of a sudden, The enemies were the outnumbered ones, as the "Boondocks" had 4 people vs 7 people on "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Guerilla fighting sure tops brute force! BUT, Slickback was still alive, and he had spotted Shirley hiding in the shadows very close by, and Shirley had THOUGHT Slickback hadn't noticed her, and Slickback wanted to be decpetive, because his force was losing BADLY, so Slickback pulled out his Glock 17, and turned his back to Shirley, pretending he hadn't seen Shirley, so Shirley took out a Yarara Paracaidista, and quietly snuck up on Slickback, but Slickback took out his major Diamond Walking Cane, and slammed Shirley on the head, which slammed all the brain cells and broke her neck, somehow, but the best part: he haddone it very stealthily, and that made it 6-4, which was still bad, as Slickback now had no idea where any other enemies were, meanwhile, Eustace had spotted Huey run into their door, in an attempt to run from Courage. Eustace placed a Tripwire Bomb right at the same place Riley had been blown to pieces, BUT Huey is a lot smarter than Riley, and saw Riley's annihilated body on the stairs. Huey searched the stairs and found the Tripwire Bomb, as had an idea, as he picked up a shoe from one of Riley's dismantled feet, and tossed it at the Tripwire Bomb, setting it off, as Eustace laughed his trademark laugh and ran away, as Huey pursued Eustace, but to no good. At that point, he heard Courage yell "Security Systems and Thermal Imaging online!". Courage then busted down the door, in anticipation of Huey, and delivered a crushing blow to Huey's chest, with the Model 1887, which wounded Huey very badly, and cut off all feeling and capability in his left side, as Huey realized he was bleeding very badly, so Huey, using his right hand, took out his Glock 17, and before Courage could realize what was happening, Huey unleashed the full clip size (7 shots) into Courage, as Courage fell dead. Slickback approached Huey at that point, and saw him bleeding out from a powerful shotgun bullet, and Slickback reached for his ammnestishia (revival tool), but he then saw the huge hole in Huey's chest, and saw Huey couldn't function with half of his entire body, so Slickback decided to put him out of his misery, so he shot Huey in the head with his Glock 17, and took his ammunition for his FN P90 and Glock 17, as he proceeded into the house, when he almost friendly fired when Uncle Ruckus took him by surprise, and this would end very badly for Ruckus, as in the bathroom door to their right, right next to Ruckus, the Breaching Charge had been planted, and Muriel and Le Quack opened fire on Ruckus with the MP5K, instantly killing him, BUT, leaving an attack of opportunity for Slickback to respond, as he unleashed his FN P90 on both Le Quack and Muriel, as he killed them both, as the bullets tore into them with speed and precision, as the score was now 3-1, as Slickback realized he was the last one alive! Slickback grabbed Ruckus' ammunition for his guns, and now Slickback got worried, BUT then he got a good idea, as he walked carefully out of the house, and got into his Limousine, as he drove about 50 feet away, and he then full speed dorve straight into the house, as the house was very poorly made out of low quality plywood, and it was very surprising that it could even support life, it came crumbling to the ground, as tons of Tripwire explosions happened all around Slickback. Slickback had drove straight into Lieutenant, as the Tripwire explosions around destroyed him, so now the score was 2-1, and the advantage Eustace and General had was now gone, as Slickback reversed his limousine, and went full speed again, hoping he'd run over the other 2 remaining, and when he didn't, he backed up again, but this time, he went 100 feet back, and got out of his limousine, and took out his FN P90, and waited for Eustace and General to emerge. General got what he thought would be a good idea, and placed a Tripwire bomb in the path the limousine had been going, and he planted the bomb, but Slickback gunned him down before he could make it back, so now it was a 1 on 1 faceoff, Slickback vs Eustace. Eustace got out his MP5K, and very quickly and quietly got out of underneath the rubble from his once something of a house, as Slickback noticed and fired at Eustace, but Eustace got to cover behind his truck, and threw an EMP grenade, and it nailed the Limousine right on the top, which would prevent the limousine from fucntioning for about 3-4 minutes, which would be long enough for Eustace, as he got into his truck, and tried to start it, while under heavy gunfire, but the truck spurted a bit, and coughed up smoke, and wouldn't start. "STUPID DOG!" Eustace yelled his trademark, as he left the truck, and took aim at Slickback with his MP5K, and fired, but of course missed, with the MP5K being horrible far distance. Slickback did take notice of this, and got into his limousine, but the EMP Grenade was still taking effect, and Slickback realized his error, and Eustace ran as fast as he could up to the Limousine, while Slickback tried to hurriedly get out, but Eustace tossed a Frag grenade under the Limousine, so Slickback opened the door as fast as he could, but Eustace shoved him so hard, Slickback fell back into his seat, which would be the end, as the Frag Grenade exploded, and the Limousine was a mobile nuke, as it burned Slickback's body to a crisp. Eustace put his hand up in salute to the one thing he still had left, his USA Flag, as Eustace put his arms up triumphantly and began to celebrate.

And so, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" narrowly fended off "Boondocks" in an epic battle.

Epilogue: After several days, Eustace did manage to rebuild the house, heeding his previous warning and building this house out of regular material. He eventually remarried, and got a new dog, but it was not the same, as this dog did not talk like Courage and was not nearly as smart, BUT Eustace lived the rest of his life very happily.

**Next: It's a nice classic battle as the Terrorist forces of "American Dad" take on the brutal, oppressive forces of "Family Guy."**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	6. American Dad vs Family Guy

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Peter grabbed his Ranger and his E3 Raffica, a 3 round burst pistol. He and his side, which included himself, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, Stewie, Joe, Quagmire, Mayor West, Kevin, Mort, Herbert, Carter, Bertram, Tom, Diane, Death, and the Evil Monkey, would play host against the "American Dad" forces, which included Stan, Roger, Steve, Francine, Haley, Director Bullock, Reginald, and Father Donovan. This was a severe outnumbering, as it was 17-8 in the favor of Family Guy, BUT, Stan is a CIA Agent, which could turn the odds, BUT Joe on "Family Guy" was a Cop, although he was a paralegic, still an elite cop nonetheless. The sides will be various weapons, which I will describe as the story goes along, but LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

The CIA Mobile containing Team "American Dad" reached the street where Team "Family Guy" lived. Stan took out a HK G11, a 3 round burst assault rifle, which could also have a Sniper Rifle Scope on it, which made it very handy, along with his HK21, an LMG with a Drum Mag, meaning it could contain 125 rounds per clip. Stan loaded the HK21 for close contact, as he decided to breach the Griffin's house, along with Director Bullock, who would be using an HK G36C, a fast fire assault rifle with unbeatable accuracy. Stan placed the charge, an they blew down the door, and ran straight into Peter, who pulled the trigger on the Ranger, completing tearing Director Bullock's body apart, while Stan shot at Peter with the HK21, but Peter pulled up a Riot Shield, a huge bulletproof Shield that could endure as much as a head on RPG collision. Stan backed away, and tossed C4 nearby where Peter was. Peter quickly put the Riot Shield on his back, and turned and ran, as Stan pulled the trigger, and half the house came crashing down. At that point, Stewie came dashing down the stairs, with an XM25, a nasty, violent airsoft 20MM Grenade launcher that had 6 grenades per round and could fire very quickly, and began to strafe with it, as Stan took out his HK G11, and attached the scope, and aimed it at Stewie, but Stewie realized in the nick of time, and narrowly dodged the bullets, and the Evil Monkey came walking down the stairs with a Riot Shield. Stan smiled a evil smile, and walked up close to the Evil Monkey, and planted a Tripwire Bomb right at the bottom of the stairs, and pretended to be scared of the Evil Monkey, as he ran away, which provoked the Evil Monkey to run after Stan, and the Evil Monkey tripped on the Tripwire Bomb, and it not only cracked through the Riot Shield, but it tore through the Evil Monkey, easily killing him. Chris ran downstairs, and saw the Evil Monkey was dead. "Yay! Now I can have my closet back!" Chris cheered, but not for long, as Stan gunned Chris down with the HK21, making it now 15-7, still Family Guy in the lead. Peter came running back, Riot Shield in hands, so Stan decided he would try the same thing on Peter, as he placed a Tripwire Bomb right where he anticipated Peter would go, as he pretended to run away, but Peter would not be fooled, as he backed away from the Tripwire Bomb, and shot it with a E3 Rattica, as he put the Riot Shield back over him, as he pursued Stan. Meanwhile, Reginald and Steve planted a Breaching Charge on the door to Quagmire's house, and blew the door down, as they dashed inside, and Reginald was not lucky, as Quagmire shot Reginald right in the head with a Barrett 50 Cal, a ruthless Sniper Rifle that had the capability to go right through a person's body, although with high recoil, if you can connect with it, this should not be relevant, but there were 2 targets, as Steve gunned down Quagmire with a MP7, a light, high fire rate, deadly piece of work SMG with absolutely NO kick or recoil. The score was now 14-6, as Steve reloaded his MP7. Steve then got a good idea, as he grabbed Quagmire's Barrett 50 Cal, and found a window directly across from Joe's house, as he saw Kevin with his own M21, a semi automatic Sniper Rifle, as he aimed at Steve, but Steve dove down before he was hit. "Alright, definetely not going to work" Steve thought, as he ran outside of Quagmire's house, dropping the Barrett 50 Cal. Kevin Swanson has military experience, which is why Steve did not try to hit Kevin first, as he knew he would not win that fight. Even worse yet, Kevin had already alerted Joe and anyone else waiting in that house. Steve then saw Peter walking towards Stan with the Riot Shield, and Steve took out his RPG and shot at Peter, as Stan had widened eyes, as he shouted "STEVE NO!", but it was too late, as Steve's shot hit Peter right in the back, a perfect shot, as his body came apart, BUT, the blast was close enough to blow up the CIA Mobile, which killed the driver and Haylee, who was in the car awaiting orders. Once again, another eye for an eye situation, as the score was now 13-5. Remaining on Team "American Dad" was Stan, Steve, Francine, Roger, and Father Donovan. Donovan and Roger were just setting a Breaching Charge on the Swanson's door, when Steve realized what would happen, as the people in that house would be aware of the breach, he yelled, "DONOVAN, ROGER, DON'T BREACH THAT HOUSE!", but it was too late, as Roger ran inside the house first, and they actually did decent, as Roger was able to stab and kill Bertram, as he was too small to try to reflect the blade, and Donovan got off a Molotov Cocktail, throwing it with precision at Meg, before the defense noticed them, as a KSG12 shot from Brian killed Donovan, before Roger shot Brian with a Silenced Ruger 9MM, straight in the head. The score was now 11-4, as Roger was still in great danger, but then a loud shot was heard, as Roger fell dead, RIGHT before he was going to shoot Lois with the Silenced Ruger 9MM. The shot came from the Griffin's house, and it came from Stewie, with an SVD Dragunov, as Roger fell dead. "Nobody kills Lois except for me" Stewie said, as he was suddenly under heavy guinfire, as Stan shot at him with his HK G11, as Stewie grabbed his XM25, and ran outside and aimed at Steve, but his shot went haywire, as Steve dodged the shot, and the shot hit the house Joe, Kevin, and others were in, as the house began to crumble. Steve then shot at Stewie with the RPG, completely toasting Stewie right on the spot, as Francine came sprinting to them from behind the Swanson's house. "Stan! The bomb's been planted!" Francine said, as the group had plotted to plant a bomb on Joe Swanson's house, seeing as though he was probably going to be the enemy's best soldier, or so they thought, as the score was now 10-3, or it was actually 9-3, as Lois was killed when the house collapsed. Joe grabbed his Sentry Gun turret, as, being a paralegic, he did not even have to run with it, as he wheeled himself around, as the Sentry Gun locked onto Francine, and before anyone even knew what happened, the Sentry Gun tore into Francine, as this was another instant kill. "NO!" Stan yelled, as him and Steve ran into the Griffin's house for cover, before the others could get up, when Steve got a bright idea, as he aimed his RPG at the rubble, as the others were still dazed, with the exception of Kevin, as he had gotten up and followed Joe. Steve fired the RPG, and it hit the Time Bomb Francine had planted, and the explosion killed EVERYONE EXCEPT Death, as he seemingly cannot be killed, as he got up and ran after Joe and Kevin, as the score was now 3-2. "Good shot Steve!" Stan exclaimed, as Joe, Kevin, and Death advanced towards the Griffin's house. "Death, hmm. How do we kill Death?" Steve asked. "We can't, but we're not out of this yet, quickly, upstairs!" Stan yelled, as they dashed upstairs, in time to be out of line from the Sentry Gun, and Stan placed a Bouncing Betty, a very peculiar mine that once stepped on, it shoots straight into the air, where it explodes and kills the recepient, and Stan placed this at the top of the top flight of stairs in the house. "Death, Joe, watch for explosives, I know this duo is tricky" Kevin said, as him and Joe proceeded up the stairs, as they reached the top, where Kevin spotted the Bouncing Betty. "Careful, that's a Bouncing Betty" Kevin said, as Steve spotted Kevin, when they were in Meg's room, and they had not been spotted, yet, as Steve took aim at Kevin with the MP7, and with perfect accuracy, shredded into Kevin and Joe with the MP7, killing them both, as "American Dad" took the lead, 2-1, but with the one alive on "Family Guy" being Death, who would not be easy to subdue. Death then jumped in surprise, as using the Thermal Vision on his FN SCAR, a high fire Assault Rifle with decent accuracy, but an unruly kick. And to confirm, the Heartbeat Sensor on his ACR (NOT to be confused with the ACR 6.8), or Assault Combat Rifle, a high fire rate, lethal Assault Rifle that could kill somebody in 2-3 bullets, the Heartbeat Sensor detected Stan and Steve in Meg's room. Stan then tossed a Frag Grenade and a Flashbang Grenade downstairs to blind Death, while Steve ran downstairs and blasted an RPG shot into Death, but despite the fact it was a head on collision, this was Death, so it actually DID hurt Death, with the shot being so lethal and destructive, but it did NOT kill Death. "What?" Steve cried out, as Death laughed his evil laugh. "Kid, I'm DEATH, I can't die! That shot hurt me, but it will never kill me!" Death responded, as he laughed his evil laugh. Steve reloaded his RPG, and prepared to fire his rocket at Death, and yet another head on collision, still left Death alive. Death laughed again "That tickled! But seriously, I'll give you and Stan a chance to run away here and take the loss without death, or I WILL kill you and Stan!" Death exclaimed, as Stan came dashing down the stairs. "STEVE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! RUN!" Stan yelled, as Death had ASSUMED this meant Steve and Stan took the Coward's way out, BUT Death was wrong, as a loud noise in the air told Death this was not a run away. Out of the sky, a HUGE B2 Bomber came and bombed the Griffin's house to smithereens. "Steve that had to have killed him, if not we're goners" Stan said, as, to their horror, Death stood up out of the rubble. "When I say nothing, I mean NOTHING!" Death yelled, as he gunned down Stan and Steve with his ACR. Team "Family Guy" had won 1-0.

Epilogue: Death met Stan and Steve in hell about 30 minutes later, and he decided he would mercilessly taunt them for the rest of eternity. Death, as he had said, never died, even millions of years later when the Earth was blown up by a nucleic strike coming from outer space, Death still lived on.

**Up next, the destructive, carefree forces of "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" take on the hectic, wild forces of "My Gympartner's a Monkey".**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	7. Billy and Mandy vs Gympartner's a Monkey

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Grim set a Breaching Charge on the door to Charles Darwin School. The entire forces of "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", which included Grim, Mandy, Billy, Nergle, Nergle Jr, Erwin, Jack, and Boogie (Boogie would be armed with an HK G36C) would be armed with AK47s, with the exception of Boogie, but EVERYONE was using Custom Colts for the sidearm, as these were perhaps the greatest pistols ever crafted, with great fire rate, 20 round magazines, easy and quick reloading, and incredibly high damage dealt. They would be going up against the forces of "My Gympartner's a Monkey", which included Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Henry, and Bull Shark, and they were outnumbered 8-6, but they had the benefit of being the host and knowing the jungle they lived in, while the visitors would have to use instinct and reflex, which gets people nowhere compared to an enemy that knows. The forces from "My Gympartner's a Monkey" would have Silenced M4A1 GP25s, and the difference between an M4A1 GP25, and a plain M4A1, is the M4A1 GP25 is an M4A1 with an under barrel grenade launcher, and along with them, Silenced MAT 49s, rapid fire SMGs with deadly accuracy and high fire rate, but not much damage, very similar to the MP7. The idea on this side would be to play with no rushing or sudden movement. Now that all this stuff has been taken care of, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Before Grim pulled the trigger, he gave one last warning to his allies "this be a very tough terrain, we must stay close at all times, and watch for traps, if we do this right, we'll see the enemy in next week's obituaries. LET'S GO!" Grim commanded, as he pulled the charge, but found no resistance waiting for them, as Grim realized what the enemy was doing. "Damn! We had moments of opportunity blown!" Grim whispered. "Here's the plan, we keep it quiet, and we'll search the enemy rooms in this building,until we've CONFIRMED all the rooms have been cleared, and after this has been done, we'll know we've won, now everybody, load your AK47s, it's gonna be a rocky ride, but I've got Exfil coming in in no less than 20 minutes, so we need to finish them off quickly" Grim said, as they split up inside the building. Immediately the first bullets were fired, as Erwin spotted Jake in a bad hiding plae in the cafeteria, gunning him down with his AK47, but while he reloaded, he was ambushed by Slips, as he slit Erwin's throat, just as Erwin was saying "Kill Confirmed!". Slips got back to cover, as Mandy walked into the scene, and saw Erwin's dead body on the ground. This was the closest thing Mandy had ever seen that made her smile, but it didn't quite, but it came very close, as Mandy saw a trail of slime on the ground, as Mandy followed the trail, and this lead to where Slips was. Slips realized his errors, 1. He had left a trail of his tracks so Mandy could easily find him, and 2. HE HAD FORGOT TO LOAD HIS WEAPONS! But it was too late, as Mandy gunned him down, so the score was now 7-4, a more lopsided match than before, as Mandy yelled to the allies "Kill confirmed, Man down! Room clear!", as the search continued, but as Mandy left the cafeteria, a blinding flash lit up Mandy's eyes, as Adam jumped down from the ceiling, as this was where he had attached himself with a grappling hook that reeled him up to the ceiling, and Adam slit Mandy's throat, another silent kill, as Adam grappled himself back up to the ceiling, BUT Adam did not know Jack had just seen Adam make the kill, as Jack tossed a Frag grenade right under Adam's spot, and Adam was helpless as the Frag Grenade blew his legs off, which resulted to death about 4 seconds later, and to confirm the kill, Jack arranged the grappling line and Adam's head, and he hanged Adam, using the hook. "Kill confirmed! Man Down!" Jack yelled, as it was another eye for an eye situation, as it was now 6-3, as Jack, while walking around, was ambushed by Henry, as he tried to carve Jack's eyes out with a knife, but Jack, being 3 times Henry's size, and much stronger, easily threw Henry off, as he gunned him down with his Custom Colt, 6-2, a match seeming to end quickly. Meanwhile, Grim kicked down the door to the principal's office, where he suspected somebody was hiding, which he was correct, as Windsor, with his MAT 49, and his stupid hand puppet, were hiding. Grim tossed an MK3A2 Concussion Grenade, a grenade that released Toxic air, put together with Frag Grenade-like explosion, so it could kill on the spot, but even if it wasn't exactly on target, the Toxic in the air could still fatally hurt a person, and the grenade was NOT exactly on target, but Windsor's cover was blown as the principal's desk he had been hiding behind had been blown apart, so he aimed at Grim with his MAT 49, but Grim, being smart, slammed the door shut and got out of the way, and there was nothing Windsor could do, as the Toxic eventually reached his lungs, and after breathing in enough of it, Windsor fell dead, and just at that EXACT moment, the MK3A2 died off, so if Windsor had survived about 3 more seconds, he would've made it through the Toxic. BUT he didn't, so the score was now 6-1, as Bull Shark was the last one alive for his Team, as he did find an attack of opportunity, as he spotted Billy and Nergle with their backs turned to him. He aimed and opened up on them with his Silenced M4A1 GP 25, as he hit Billy straight in his head, ending the allies' silence streak, as it was now 5-1, as Nergle dove into a hallway for cover, as he took the pin of an MK3A2, and tossed it towards Bull Shark. "You idiot! I can't breathe air! That's why I have my Water Inhaler!" Bull Shark yelled, as the Toxic, true to his word, had no effect on him. Nergle grabbed his AK47, and aimed at Bull Shark, wanting to end it before Exfil rode in. His shots barely missed Bull Shark's Water Inhaler, which would've cut off his breath. Bull Shark tossed a Concussion grenade, a grenade that if it hit close enough, would give the recepient concussion-like symtoms for about 10-20 seconds, which would be all he would need, but Nergle threw the grenade back at Bull Shark before it exploded, and Bull Shark began to feel concussion like symptoms, when he recovered surprisingly fast, but then he felt life slipping away from him, as from behind, Nergle Jr had slit his throat. "Kill Confirmed! All rooms clear!" Nergle Jr yelled, as the final score was a lopsided 5-0. They walked outside, and were about 5 minutes early for Exfil. "Nice job guys, quick and, well, maybe not very clean, but we won, and no matter how we did it, we avoided too many casualties, and won. I'm laminating next week's obituaries" Grim said, as they cheered and eventually boarded Exfil, where they left the area.

Result: A great day results in a great victory, as this battle was not very close at all.

Epilogue: Grim DID end up laminating the obituaries with the characters from "My Gympartner's a Monkey", Nergle and Nergle Jr hung Bull Shark's head in their trophy case (Nergle thought it'd be Nergle Jr's only trophy, so why not?), Jack, shortly before boarding Exfil, grabbed all the dead bodies from "My Gympartner's a Monkey" and did his traditional thing, as he replaced their heads with Jack o Lanterns and hung them in his farm, using them as scarecrows, BUT unfortunately he did not find any of their heads at all useful, considering they had killed animals and a 10 year old, the heads weren't useful to him, so he fed them to his huge pet Pumpkin Crawler. Boogie went on with his life, but considering he had no part in the fight DID kind of make him feel sad, so he had an ambition to have another fight, so potentially, we could see this force fighting yet again.

**Up next, the tactical assassins from "Tom and Jerry" fight the illusive, violent forces of "Penguins of Madagascar". Requested by SwedishCODBLOPS.**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	8. Tom and Jerry vs Penguins of Madagascar

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*For the purpose of the story making sense, all the significantly small characters on both sides have been made bigger, for instance Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar" is roughly the same size as Tom (Tom and Jerry)

The group from "Tom and Jerry" drove into Manhattan, as this was the home land of the characters from "Penguins of Madagascar". But would "Tom and Jerry" be playing aggressive style? No, as the group, which included Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch, Nibbles, and Quacker would be playing with a more of a recon role vs the characters of "Penguins of Madagascar" which included Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Marlene, Julien, Maurice, and Dr Blowhole (Guest star appearance, agrees to an alliance to fight off the common enemy). Tom distributed amongst his team a bunch of MSRs, bolt action Sniper Rifles with excellent accuracy and damage, along with S8 Beowulf Rifles, high quality, premium semi automatic assault rifles with great accuracy, deathbite damage and extreme range. Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles would be sniping in a local skyscraper, as the zoo was directly across the street. Spike, Butch, and Quacker would be equipped with Model 1887s, lever action shotguns with decent range for shotguns with high damage and good accuracy, and Kriss Vectors, SMGs with unbelievable fire rate, decent damage, and good acccuracy. They would be playing a wait and see game, waiting for Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles would identify the enemy position with their scope, and let their allies know with pagers set to silent mode, and this would be how they played this match. Skipper, along with his allies, would be armed with TAR 21s, Assault rifles with decent all around stats, and Riot Shields incase things got ugly. Spike would be wearing Juggernaut gear, as the group set off. The trio being sent in stood outside the gates. "You've got an enemy patrol unit, attach silencers to the Vectors and take 'em out" Tom sent to Spike's pager, as Spike gave the orders, Marlene, being an otter, seemed to barely hear this, but, being unsure, Marlene did not want to alert her allies for nothing, so Marlene walked close to the gate, Tom quickly sent to Spike "We've got this, hang tight", as Spike showed the group the message, not wanting to alert Marlene, as Tom attached a silencer on the MSR, he took aim at Marlene, and the shot was perfect, as there was a huge explosion of blood, as Marlene fell dead. Tom and Jerry now only trailed 7-6, as Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles, using their scopes, searched the area Spike, Butch, and Quacker were in. "All clear" Tom sent to Spike, as the trio proceeded. Tom then identified a major problem, as he found Dr Blowhole in his scope, as Blowhole pushed a button on a phone device, which Tom identified to be a UAV signaler! "Stop! Enemy UAV!" Tom sent to Spike, as the group got to cover, still hidden perfectly. "I don't think they've found the body" Tom said to Jerry, as Jerry agreed. All of a sudden, Blowhole discovered where Spike, Butch, and Quacker were with the UAV! Blowhole sent the UAV signal to his allies, as they knew, and Tom saw this. "They know where you are! Weapons free!" Tom sent to Spike, as Spike gave the orders, removing the silencer from his Kriss Vector, as Tom removed the silencer from his MSR, and took aim at Julien, and fired a perfect shot right to his head. "Snipers! Get down!" Skipped yelled, as the score was now a 6-6 tie, as Spike, Butch, and Quacker came out from cover, as Spike shot Private dead in the head with his Model 1887, as Rico came into the scene, and he, being explosive expert, grabbed an RPG-7, and aimed at where he saw Sniper fire, as Tom noticed this. "RPG! MOVE!" Tom yelled, as they got out of the way moments before the RPG-7 shot hit the spot they were at, as Tom slowly came back to where they were, and fired a MSR shot at Rico, and the shot connected, hitting him straight in the head, as Rico died horribly. The score was now 6-5 in "Tom and Jerry's" favor. Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles immediately evacuated out of the skyscraper, as it was falling over from the RPG-7 shot! This would cause major destruction to the destruction that had already happened, as the skyscraper was falling towards the zoo! Both sides noticed this, and stopped the fighting immediately to try to get out of the way, but this was not going to work, as Private and Butch were having an up close weapon physical fight (hitting the other with your gun), as they both realized what was happening, Butch and Private ran as fast as they could, and neither of them got away, as the skyscraper fell right onto their bodies, killing them both easily. It was now 5-4 Tom and Jerry ahead. Tom, Jerry, and Nibbles took out their S8 Beowulf Rifles as they ran on into the scene, as the fight was still on. BUT there was a loud sound, and Nibbles fell dead right in front of them, as Dr Blowhole had killed him with a W99 Sniper, a Sniper Rifle with decent all around stats, as it was now a 4-4 tie. Spike, using his juggernaut gear, confronted Kowalski, who had his Riot Shield out, trying to signal his allies to help him, as Spike shot with his Kriss Vector at the Riot Shield. Maurice noticed Kowalski was in trouble, as he aimed at Spike with his TAR21, and opened up on his gear, and Spike realized his gear was beginning wear, as Maurice, seconds later, had destroyed the Juggernaut gear, as Spike took of the gear and got to cover, as he aimed at Maurice with his Model 1887, and shot, it hit but it did not quite kill Maurice, but it wounded him very badly, as Spike cocked the Model 1887 and Maurice got to cover, as Kowalski began to charge Spike with the Riot Shield, but he wouldn't get very far, as Spike noticed, right next to him was Rico's dead body and the RPG-7, loaded, as Spike picked it up and fired directly at Kowalski, blowing his entire body apart and destroying the Riot Shield. It was now 4-3, with one guy wounded, so "Penguins of Madagascar" was going to have to do something, because the game was turning into a blowout, as Spike reloaded the RPG-7, and found the spot he thought Maurice was hiding, as he fired the RPG-7 at the spot, and his beliefs were correct, as Maurice was torn apart by the shot, as Spike put the RPG-7 and ran towards Tom, Jerry, and Quacker. It was now 4-2, as Tom picked up the UAV signifier Dr Blowhole had dropped, and identified that him and Skipper were hiding in the laboratory. The quad got on top of the roof of the laboratory, as Tom threw a Fragmentation grenade, a standard issue grenade, on the roof, as the roof now had a hole in it, as the quad dropped down into the lab. But then something went wrong, one of Kowalski's inventions, one he called a "Shaving Nick", a hacksaw that came from one part of the room and went into the opposite side of it, as it came through and cut Quacker's head right off, as he fell dead, but the others were able to duck and dodge it, as they ran out of the room. Tom ran dead into Skipper, as he drew out of his backpocket a PP9M pistol and shot Skipper 4 times in the head, killing him, and leaving Dr Blowhole as the last person standing for "Penguins of Madagascar". "Damn peng-u-ins!" Blowhole yelled, but he realized he had given away his position by yelling, as he tried to run away, with his W99 in hand, he was ready to quick scope, but he was stopped short when Tom and Jerry both malachi crunched Blowhole, as Jerry got the kill with his Model 1887, and that ended it. The survivors from "Tom and Jerry" left the laboratory, safely, and boarded an Exfil chopper, as they returned home.

Epilogue: The "Tom and Jerry" characters that survived continued their traditional ways of living, with Tom chasing Jerry and Spike keeping order, but it was never really the same without Quacker at the local pond, the group eventually got used to this. Also, Mammy Two Shoes learned a lesson when Tom finally got tired of being told "THOMAS! GET THAT MOUSE!" and being hit by a broom, so Tom shot her with his MSR, and they TRULY lived happily ever after.

**Up next: The workaholic forces of "True Jackson" take on the Crazy, lunatic forces of "My Wife and Kids". Requested by Swedish_President007**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	9. My Wife and Kids vs True Jackson VP

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*Requested by Swedish_President007

* For the sake of easiness, the leaders of both teams know the score of the game. They have an electronic signaller that tells them the score.

Ryan Laserbeam began setting Tripwire Bombs in the Mad Style office, as "True Jackson VP" would be playing a very unusual battle vs "My Wife and Kids". Rather than the traditional Deathmatch we've seen in previous battles, there would be 3 flagpoles set up in various places in the office, and this would be "Domination" mode, where one person from one side would run up to the flagpole, and the flagpole would come spinning up with his/her team logo, and every 3 seconds, that flag would generate 1 point for the respective team, and the first team to 100 points claimed victory. THERE was also more than 1 life per person (kinda breaching the borders of reality here, but I have been from the start), all characters would get unlimited lives, and a spawning point for if they were killed. Now that that's been explained, time to break down the characters on each side, it would be Michael, Jay, Junior, Claire, Calvin, and DeRay on the "My Wife and Kids" side, vs the "True Jackson VP" side, which would be True, Lulu, Amanda, Max (Or Mr Madigan), Ryan Laserbeam, and Oscar. The characters from "My Wife and Kids" would be using silenced ACR 6.8s, with USAS 12 Foregrips, vs the "True Jackson VP" side which would be using Hunter Compact unscoped Military editions and Glock 17 Hitmans, Glock 17s with silencers and Foregrips. Now, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Calvin planted a Breaching Charge on the door to Mad Style, as he and Michael got on adjacent sides of the door, as the door was blown down, and the fight was on, as Calvin immediately got the first kill, shooting Lulu with his USAS 12, as Lulu respawned in the building, and this was all the defense that there was for Flag A, as Calvin and Micheal rushed to the flag, at that point, they heard "Flag Bravo (B) secured!", just as Flag B went up. "We've taken the lead!" True yelled, as they planted a Tripwire Bomb at Flag B, and ran away, as the "My Wife and Kids" crew finally all got into the building. The score was 2-1, in favor of "True Jackson VP", as Oscar and Max went to secure Flag C, but met opposition, as Junior and Claire had set up Tear Bombs nearby, Bombs that choked the victim to near death and gave them severe concussion symptoms and paralyzes the target for up to 15 seconds, as they broke from cover, and the Tear Bombs exploded, knocking Oscar and Max to the ground, where Junior killed them both with his ACR 6.8, as they respawned in the building. Junior and Claire took a few seconds to secure Flag C, as Claire yelled "Charlie (C) secured!", as moments later, Michael shouted "We've taken the lead!", as the score was 8-7 in favor of "My Wife and Kids". Then it got violent, as Lulu found Junior and Claire's location, as Lulu gunned them down with the Glock 17 Hitman, as Lulu ran to secure the flag. Then Jay identified Flag A, the main flag for the enemies, and it appeared to be unprotected, but Jay was wrong, as she approached the flag, she was blown apart by a Tripwire Bomb, placed just outside the Flag. At that point, Lulu yelled "Charlie secure!", as the score was currently 16-11 in favor of "My Wife and Kids". Junior found Flag C seemingly unguarded, but made the same mistake Jay made, as he was shredded by a Tripwire Bomb, as seconds later, "True Jackson VP" took a 23-22 lead. Flag C, with the tripwire Bomb blown up, was now truly unguarded, as Claire and Jay ran to secure Flag C, but out of nowhere, a bullet struck Claire right in the side of the head, as she fell dead, it was a shot from Max's Hunter Compact unscoped, and this was a basic but powerful Sniper Rifle that could come scoped or unscoped, as Claire respawned, but Jay got to cover before Max could bolt the Hunter Compact, as Jay inched from cover ever so barely, as the Flag went up, as "My Wife and Kids" took the lead, 34-33. Max tossed a Semtex grenade where he thought Jay was, but while he was busy throwing it, Jay popped out of cover an shot at Max with the ACR 6.8, and hit Max in the chest, but did not kill him, as he dove for cover, but Jay thought she'd let him go, as she planted a Tear Bomb, and Max, seeing Jay run from the Flag, knew something was suspicious. He tossed a flashbang grenade, and the Tear Bomb exploded. He'd have to hurry, because while his allies fought, no new flags had been taken, and the score was 46-39 in favor of "My Wife and Kids", and the game was getting a bit away, when he heard a discouraging yell, as Michael yelled "Bravo secure! We're dominating! Hold the line!" This meant "True Jackson VP" was being dominated, which meant their scoring flow had been cut off! Max rushed to grab Flag C, as the Flag spun up, he yelled "Charlie Secure!", but the score was now 52-40 in favor of "My Wife and Kids", so "True Jackson VP" would have to do some catching up, because they still only had 1 flag to "My Wife and Kids"'s 2, which meant they still had a smaller point flow. Max rushed away from Flag C to go help his allies, but was shot down by Calvin as he walked in to reclaim Flag C, and he caught Max offguard with his USAS 12, killing Max instantly. Calvin then rushed to claim Flag C. "Charlie Secured!" Calvin yelled, as "True Jackson VP" was once again being dominated. The score was 64-41 before they could even reclaim another flag, as Junior and Claire were overwhelmed by True, Oscar, Max, and Lulu, as they sent in most of their force in one place in a last desperation attempt. They gunned down Junior and Claire with their Glock 17 Hitmans (Hitmans, Hitmen, not sure if that applies with guns), and they took back Flag B, and by the time they did this, it was 73-42, as Claire and Junior were able to hold off much better. By now it was clear the defenses of "True Jackson VP" were not going to win, as they could not reclaim either of Flags A or C. It was 87-49, and True Jackson VP declared defeat and surrendered to "My Wife and Kids". "My Wife and Kids" and won the battle! 87-49 as a final score.

Epilogue: As customs declare, all of the "True Jackson VP" characters were put to death. With no respawning. The Mad Style building was torn down and replaced with a new building for Michael's truck business, which made him very financially successful. They were able to pay for a tutor that was so great, he was even able to help Junior spell his own name! And much more, as Junior was able to finish college with good numbers and go out into the world successfully. Calvin was able to finally settle things in his life, because his wife was finally satisfied with him out of awe that Calvin had actually been in a war.

**Up next: the Drugged and crazy forces of "Victorious" take on the Insidious, diabolical forces of "Seinfield". Requested by Jheri_And_Slick**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	10. Sienfield vs Victorious

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

*Requested by Jheri_And_Slick

* For the sake of easiness, the leaders of both teams know the score of the game. They have an electronic signaller that tells them the score.

Today, the characters from "Sienfield" would be attacking the characters of "Victorious" in another unusual gameplay, however, slightly easier to follow, as this mode would be "Capture the Flag", which is as basic as it gets, both sides would have one flag, and the opposition would have to grab the enemy flag, and return to your base, with your flag still at base. The game would go to 5 flags captured, or a 10 minute time limit. IF at the end of 10 minutes the score was tied, the game would go to overtime, with no time limit, and the first team to capture a flag would win. There IS also respawning, at a small delay. Now that that has been explained, let's review the matchup. Fighting for "Sienfield" would be Jerry, George, Elaine, and Cosmo (Capture the Flag typically did not have many players on both sides) vs the side of "Victorious" which featured Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade. The entire side on "Sienfield" would be using basic, state of the art Shotgun Custom Stocks, just simple Pump Shotguns, along with M9 Pistols, pistols with excellent fire rate, and deadeye accuracy. The side of "Victorious" would be using FN FALs with ACOG sight, which were semi automatic assault rifles that were deadly from all distances, along with MP9s, machine pistols with high fire rate, small kick, but horrid range. Now that this has all been explained, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

The group from "Sienfield" identified their flag to be right outside of the school building (Neither side knew where the enemy flag was), while "Victorious" team saw their flag standing right in the middle of the cafeteria of the school. Jerry planted a Breaching Charge on the front door, as George got on the other side, as the door blew down, and there was absolutely no opposition awaiting them, as they ran around the school in search of the enemy flag. Elaine then, while both her and Tori were caught off guard, shot blindly at Tori with the Shotgun, and blew tori's head right off from between the shoulders. "Kill Confirmed!" Elaine yelled, as this was First Blood. At that point, Andre shot George down with his MP9, as this was another up close fight, only Andre caught George from behind. "He is down!" Andre yelled, as Tori finally respawned. The delay was 15 seconds. Jerry then stumbled outside, into the cafeteria, as he located the enemy flag. Being wise, Jerry searched around for Tripwire Bombs or other explosives, and was surprised to find none. He grabbed the flag and ran. "We got the flag!" Jerry yelled, as Elaine rushed to him to escort Jerry back to their flag. They made it to the door they blew down, but Robbie shot Elaine down with his FN FAL, as he was from long distance, but while he was reloading, Jerry ran past him and made it back to the base with the flag! "Sienfield" took a 1-0 lead, as Elaine and George respawned. Robbie then realized where the enemy flag was, as he rushed to report it to his allies. What he did not know was, Cosmo had snuck up on Robbie, and slit his throat from behind, preventing him for telling his allies! At that point, Jerry ran back into the building, but was cut off from an MP9 shot by Jade, which picked him away, as Jade located the enemy flag, as she ran over to grab it, but, unlike Jerry, Jade did not look for enemy traps, as there were several Tripwire Bombs planted around the Flag, as this prevented Jade from even coming close, as Jade's body was torn to shreds. The kill was credited to Jerry, as he planted the Bombs. Jerry respawned, as did Robbie, as he rushed to tell his allies the information, but Jade had already beaten him to the punch. Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Andre all went for the Flag at once, but Jade had forgot to warn them of the Tripwire Bombs! Jade came to a screeching halt, as the other 3 were annihilated by the Bombs, but now they had all been tripped, leaving the Flag open, but, at that point, Jade heard Cosmo yell "Enemy Flag acquired!", as Jade ran to grab the flag. "Got the Flag!" Jade yelled, as Jade ran as far from the enemy base as she could, but was picked off from M9 Pistol fire from Jerry. "What goes around!" Jerry yelled, as he grabbed their Flag and returned it to their base. Then, shortly after, Cosmo made it safely back to their base, with the others having not respawned yet, and "Sienfield" took a 2-0 game. "They're children, let's keep it up!" Jerry said, as George found the enemy flag for the last time, as he grabbed the Flag, but he turned around to run, and was greeted by MP9 fire coming from Tori. "Flag returned!" Tori yelled, as they heard her words, and moved about their business. Jade took aim at Elaine, as Elaine walked back into the building, and put a clean building right between Elaine's eyes. "Kill Confirmed!" Elaine yelled, but Jerry had already grabbed the Flag, and was halfway back to their base, before the enemy had even realized. Jade remained in position, and got ready for Jerry, but Jerry was equally ready for Jade, as he tossed a flashbang grenade to where Jade was sniping from, and this blinded Jade long enough for Jerry to slip out of the school, and take the Flag back to their base! It was now 3-0 Sienfield, as this was quickly getting out of hand. But, Tori had been camping near the enemy flag, as she shot down Jerry with the MP9, and grabbed the enemy flag, but then a stupid mistake happened, as Tori ran back into the building, and Jade, startled, thought it was an enemy, and friendly fired Tori! Jade then realized this massive error, as Jade got down from the sniping position to grab the Flag, and ran on an alternate route to the cafeteria "Sienfield" had not seen, and Jade ran right into the cafeteria, ready to get "Victorious" on the board, but was shot down inches from the Flag, by Tori. "What goes around, you #$%^&!" Tori yelled, as she picked up the flag and brought it the remaining inches, to make it a 3-1 game. Cosmo, expecting Tori, walked into the cafeteria, and jumped out and shot Tori with the Shotgun Custom Stock, as Cosmo proceeded to grab the Flag. "Flag acquired!" Cosmo yelled, as Cosmo, with escort from George, ran back to the door to the school, where Jade had returned to snipe in the staircase slightly above, but Cosmo expected this, gunning down Jade with the M9, as George and Cosmo ran back to base to secure the flag! It was now 4-1 in "Sienfield"'s favor, and one more capture would win them the game. Elaine ran into the cafeteria, hoping to get the flag, but Jade shot Elaine up close with the MP9, as Jade ran into the school, and towards the blown down front door, with hopes of getting the Flag, but Elaaine had just respawned, and threw her pocket knife right at Jade's throat, sharp side up, killing Jade horribly and easily. Elaine then ran again for the flag, as George had been instructed to cover the Flag, as Jerry, Elaine, and Cosmo were heading for the Flag. Jerry reached and grabbed the Enemy Flag, but was gunned down by Jade's FN FAL, as Elaine shot Jade with the M9 Pistol, but Andre, who hadn't done much, stuck his knife right on the top of Elaine's skull, as Andre was then shot down by Jerry's Shotgun Custom Stock, as Jerry then shot Robbie with his M9 Pistol before robbie in his Camo Gear could snipe Jerry with the FN FAL, as Jerry grabbed the Flag. With everybody on "Victorious" still respawning, this was a cakewalk, as Jerry easily made it back to base, as "Sienfield" captured victory, along with the Flag, 5-1.

Epilogue: Everything basically went on normal for all. Nobody's life was significantly changed, except Tori and Jade were now major enemies after that friendly fire issue during the fight. Jade ended up drowning Tori in the local bathroom toilet, to death, and attempted to frame Robbie's hand puppet, but nobody ever found Jade did it. Nothing changed for "Sienfield".

**Next: We're throwing in teams used in the past, as "SpongeBob" now attacks "Jimmy Neutron" (All characters killed in the previous war have been brought back to life for this one fight)**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	11. Spongebob Squarepants vs Jimmy Neutron 2

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Here, we have a rematch between "Jimmy Neutron" and "Spongebob Squarepants" which is another very unusual game mode, this one I have taken time to invent myself, this would be called "Juggernaut Defense" where both sides would get enough Juggernaut gear for 2 people, and they would get limited respawn (3 respawns), and the game would go until the enemy's Juggernauts were both killed (they do not respawn), and after a team's juggernauts were killed, it turned into a standard deathmatch (after this happens, no more respawning for either team), and the last team left living wins. To break this down, the members fighting for "Spongebob SquarePants" would be Mr Krabs (Juggernaut), Squidward (Juggernaut), Spongebob, Plankton (in his robot), Gary, and Sandy, vs the forces of "Jimmy Neutron" which included Jimmy (Juggernaut), Hue (Juggernaut), Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Mr Wheezer. Both Juggernauts on both sides would be using M249 SAWs, the greatest weapon ever crafted, an LMG with incredible fire rate, decent reload speed, deadeye accuracy, NO kick, huge damage, and large magazines. The forces from "Spongebob Squarepants" (Excluding the Juggernauts) would be using XM8s, assault rifles with high damage and good accuracy, along with M320 GLMs, simple grenade launchers. The forces from "Jimmy Neutron" would be using HK G36s along with HK PSG1 Sniper Rifles, as they were on the defensive, these high damage, accurate sniper rifles would be decent for the defensive. Now that this has all been broken down, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

The UH60 Utility Chopper containing Mr Krabs and Squidward spun into Retroville, as it dropped the 2 Juggernauts down with rope, as the 4 others came to join them, as the fight began, but Cindy shot Sandy in the head immediately with the HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle, as this was First Blood. Mr Krabs indentified Cindy from a very long distance, and shot Cindy down with the M249 SAW, as Jimmy in his Gear walked closer to the group, as they split up, and Sandy respawned, and dodged a bullet from Carl, as he was spawn camping Sandy with the HK PSG1, but missed. Sandy then aimed at Carl with the M320 GLM, and the shot went just far enough to hit Carl in the chest, blowing his body apart, and leaving bloody mess as evidence he had been there. Sandy reloaded it, and pushed forward, as Mr Krabs kicked down the door to the Neutron's house, as he shot Sheen easily with his M249 SAW, but taking fire from behind, as Jimmy found Mr Krabs and fired at him with the M249 SAW, as Mr Krabs fired at Jimmy's head with the M249 SAW, as both gears began to wear, but Sandy located Jimmy, and shot with the M320 GLM, an this was where the buck stopped, as Jimmy's gear wore off completely. BUT, Mr Krabs had to reload his M249 SAW, as Sandy did the M320 GLM, so Jimmy had a chance to escape, as he quickly took off the gear and ran, but Plankton was coming down the path he was coming, waiting for him, and Jimmy realized he had dropped his M249 SAW with his gear! Too late, as Plankton killed him with his XM8. "Kill confirmed!" Plankton yelled, as 1 Juggernaut was gone. Hue remained, as Sheen respawned. Hue then shot Plankton from behind with the M249 SAW, as Sandy saw Hue, and shot the M320 GLM, which did hit Hue, but did not cause much damage, as Squidward walked in on the scene, as Sandy reloaded, and Mr Krabs went the alternate route to get to Jimmy's Laboratory, where Hue was running for to get to cover. Hue then realized to get into the Laboratory, he needed a hair sample from Jimmy! Hue had no chance to get that, so he had to either climb the house, with his gear that would be impossible, or face one of the Juggernauts. Hue decided to Nut up or Shut up, as he turned tail and met face to face with Squidward, as they both opened fire on each other, but Hue had taken the small blow from Sandy's M320 GLM, and this would lead to victory for Squidward, as Hue's gear came apart, and Squidward would not make the mistake Mr Krabs had made, as he did not have to reload, as he shot Hue down, dead, as he came out from his gear, making it now a standard deathmatch, no respawns, and almost immediately as this was made, Sandy was again shot by an HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle shot from Cindy, never to respawn again, but Mr Krabs saw the shot, as he shot Cindy again with the M249 SAW, making it 5-3 in favor of "Spongebob Squarepants", as Sheen began shooting at Mr Krabs through a window with his HK G36, but as Mr Krabs noticed Sheen, Sheen ducked to cover, but Mr Krabs picked up Sandy's M320 GLM, and shot at Sheen's area, killing him instantly and gruesomely, as it was now 5-2, with the Wheezers remaining, Carl and Mr Wheezer, for "Jimmy Neutron". Carl is afraid of his own shadow, and Mr Wheezer went to the ER for an overcooked meatball he had accidentally eaten, so this would be a good win for "Spongebob Squarepants", as Mr Krabs planted a Breaching Charge on the door to the Wheezer's house, as Plankton, who had respawned before the Juggernauts were dead, got to the other side. Mr Krabs pulled the trigger, and Plankton immediately blew up Mr Wheezer with his M320 GLM, making it 5-1. At that point, Carl, with a Time Bomb strapped to his chest ran down the stairs. LUCKILY, Spongebob had got into the house through the window (Don't ask how), and had seen Carl's plan before hand, so Spongebob shot down with the XM8, but the Time Bomb still was ticking. "Spongebob Squarepants" had not claimed victory until the Bomb had either gone off or been defused. Immediately the characters rushed out of the house, as the Time Bomb went off, decimating the Wheezer's house. It was almost like a fireworks party for "Spongebob Squarepants" as they claimed victory 5-0

Epilogue: Well, needless to say, Mr Krabs using his Gear and M249 SAW kind of destroyed any temptation or hope for Plankton to steal the secret formula, so, after a few months, Plankton did the sensible, obvious thing, and paid Mr Krabs $4,000,000 for the formula, as Plankton finally got the formula. Sandy's treedome was destroyed and replaced with a Nuclear Faculty (perhaps planning for a future war?), Squidward, after being annoyed for the final time, slit Patrick's throat in his sleep, but decided to leave Spongebob alone, as he became a bit more mature from the war, as he finally applied for a real, paying job, at the Nuclear Faculty, and got the job, while still visiting the Krusty Krab every now and again.

**Up next: The Saddistic forces of "Big Bang Theory" take on the junkies over at "Drake and Josh".**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	12. Big Bang Theory vs Drake and Josh

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

This would be but a mere Deathmatch, as "Big Bang Theory", featuring Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard, and Sheldon, took on "Drake and Josh" which featured Drake, Josh, Megan, Helen, and Crazy Steve. The cast from "Big Bang Theory" would be using SCAR Hs in heavy variant in military edition, along with KAR98Ks (interesting duo, I know), bolt action sniper rifles that did not need scopes, making them far more versatile. The squad from "Drake and Josh" would be using Thors, automatic shotguns with poor accuracy and bad range but with great stats everywhere else, along with Walther WA2000s, semi automatic sniper rifles with low damage but deadeye accuracy and low kick. They would be fighting at the school in "Drake and Josh" territory. Now that this has been said, let the fight begin!

The entire cast of "Big Bang Theory" had on camoflauge gear, and was lying in the grass. They knew, or thought "Drake and Josh" would be sniping with the WA2000s, so they had to be careful. At that point, Josh spotted Sheldon crawling, as Sheldon knew Josh had spotted him, so they took aim at each other, but Sheldon hit Josh first with the KAR98K, as this was First Blood, as the score was 5-4 in favor of "Big Bang Theory", as the attack of opportunity had been taken, but the opportunity of stealth was lost, so the rest of the characters emerged, but Penny was shot easily by a WA2000 shot from Crazy Steve, evening the score at 4 a piece. Sheldon attempted to shoot Crazy Steve, but barely missed. They all entered the school, but forgot a very important item: a Breaching Chrage! Drake realized this, and took aim at the front door, and shot down Raj as he entered the building, as "Drake and Josh" took a 4-3 lead, but Sheldon aimed at Drake through a window, and proved the window was not bulletproof, as he shot Drake in the head with his SCAR H, as Drake was brutally murdered, as the head blew up like a microwave would accidentally blow up a burrito, as the score was tied at 3. Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard could now get through the front door, but Howard opened the front door, and was gunned down by a WA2000 shot from Megan, as the score was back to 3-2, when Sheldon got an idea, as he rushed over to where he saw Megan shoot, and tossed a flashbang grenade through the window behind Megan, as Megan was blinded. Sheldon took this attack of opportunity by dolphin diving through the broken window, and shooting Megan in the face with his KAR98K, evening the game at 2 a piece, as Leonard ran into the building, without getting shot. "Great job forgetting the Breaching Chrage! You were supposed to be the explosives guy!" Sheldon yelled at Leonard, as they proceeded through the building, as Crazy Steve and Helen were forced to come down from their sniping positions, as they took out their Thors, and ran downstairs, but they were picked off when Sheldon shot Crazy Steve in the head with his KAR98K, which made Helen stop running down the stairs. Helen then tossed an MK3A2 Concussion Grenade, as it rolled down the stairs, Sheldon got out of the way, but Leonard did not know what was happening "No Leonard!" Sheldon yelled, but the MK3A2 Concussion gases were already released, as Leonard realized this, Sheldon got up and shoved him out of the way, without getting exposed to the chemicals, as Sheldon tossed a block of C4, an explosive that sticks to walls, and detonates on another person stepping directly on it, or by the person pushing a button, and detonating it, up the stairs, as he pushed the charge, and the C4 exploded, tearing the whole stairway down, as the building began to fall down, and the floor Helen stood on fell farther, but the roof collapsed... On Helen, as Helen was massacred by the collapsing building. "Leonard we have to get out of here now!" Sheldon yelled, as he was forced to actually pick up Leonard, as he could not move, and they got out of the building with seconds to go, as the entire school collapsed and fell to the ground, and was now nothing but a huge pile of rubble. "Big Bang Theory" had won 2-0.

Epilogue: Sheldon and Leonard continued to be roommates, Sheldon's life did not change. Leonard's was altered very significantly, in light of the fact Penny was dead. So, Leonard decided to hook up with that girl he met at the comic book store, as he lived happily ever after. The school kids and the school district was very confused to see the entire school was torn down, but this brought merriment to the children of the community, and anger to the workers, as they took 2 weeks to rebuld the entire school. The police suspected Penny's death, which her body was found outside the school, a "Act of God" even though the bullet marks were so clear that if they were a bear, they would've bit the officer in the face. Mindy was very depressed, seeing as thought Josh was dead, made it impossible for her to find love again, seeing as though she was a G-E-E-K, she never did find love again. BUT, this was countered by the Godly happiness she felt at hearing the death of Drake.

**Next: the Corrosive forces of "American Dad" pay a visit to the Tense forces of "The Boondocks"**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	13. Boondocks vs American Dad

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

A battle between 2 teams looking for redemption after a defeat, as "American Dad" defended against "Boondocks" in the CIA building Stan works at. It would be a standard Deathmatch, as the forces from "American Dad" which included Stan, Francine, Roger, Steve, Reginald, and Director Bullock, would be fighting the forces from "Boondocks" which included Robert, Huey, Riley, Slickback, Gangstalicious, and Tom. For weapons, Team "American Dad" (Roger would be using his Silenced Ruger 9MM) would be using M4A1s with HK G11s, 3 round burst assault rifles that could have sniper rifle scopes on them (these did). "Boondocks" would be using MP5Ks with Glock 17s (like against "Courage the Cowardly Dog"). Now, let the fight begin!

Slickback placed a Breaching Charge on the door, as Gangstalicious got on the other side, and they blew down the door, but Roger happened to be standing very close by to the door, but out of sight, as Gangstalicious busted into the room, against Slickback's advice, Roger shot Gangstalicious 6 times with his Silenced Ruger 9MM, which easily killed him after the 2nd or 3rd bullet, as it was now 6-5 in favor of "American Dad", as Roger had First Blood, as Slickback backed away from the entrance, but Stan stuck his head out a window nearby the front door, and shot down Robert with his HK G11, as it was now 6-4, as Roger ran away because he had to reload and couldn't with the 4 others so close to his spot (he probably shouldn't have shot his entire clip at one guy when he only needed to shoot 2-3 bullets). Slickback recognized this situation. "In the building! Go!" He ordered. "Hey! Who said you were boss?" Tom asked, but Stan shot him down with his HK G11, making it 6-3, as half the "Boondocks" force was dead without 1 casualty on "American Dad", as stan took aim at Riley, but Riley followed Slickback, as did Huey. Steve then came into the scene with his M4A1, and shot at Slickback, but Slickback did something that would've made Clint Eastwood very angry, as he took out his Diamond Walking Cane, and spun it very quickly, as this somehow out of sheer luck reflected all the bullets, as Steve had to reload, when Huey took out his signature Machete and ran up to Steve, as Steve ran away, but when Reginald ran in, Huey took him completely by surprise, as Huey sliced off Reginald's head, clean off, as "Boondocks" got on the board, but Huey had tripped over a Tripwire Bomb when he walked into the room, and, needless to say, it was now 5-2 "American Dad", as Stan jumped out of the window to try to pick off the enemies, and he succeeded, as he shot down Riley with his M4A1, making Slickback the last man standing for "boondocks"! Slickback knew he had to run into the next room or he'd be killed when Stan finished reloading, as he took the risk of there being Tripwires, which there were none, but Francine was hiding in the corner of the room, as she rushed at Slickback with the Machete she picked up off of Huey, but Slickback saw it coming, as he pulled out his Glock 17, dodged the shot from Francine, shoved her to the ground, and shot her clean in the head, making for a very easy kill, as it was now 4-1, but Stan ran into the room with a terrible anger, as he shoved a knife into the back of Slickback's neck. "NOBODY EVER HURTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Stan yelled in a berserk mood, as Slickback fell dead. "American Dad" had won a quick and easy battle, 4-0.

Epilogue: the whole Smith family was depressed Francine was dead, so Stan decided to hook back up with the girl Francine had told him to go meet, but that never filled in the hole in his heart 100%. The corruption on the streets of the Boondock's house went away, as Jasmine was the last kid living on the block, so really nothing ever actually happened again. Steve finally got the courage to become something in his school, and he proved it by shooting and killing the school bully with his M4A1, which made him very popular with the school (Just so you know, their principal is a MAJOR cocaine addict, he didn't even realize what had happened).

**Next: The well armed forces of "The Simpsons" settle their fight for best show on FOX against "Family Guy".**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	14. Family Guy vs The Simpsons

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Here, "Family Guy" would be attacking "The Simpsons", in another interesting game mode, called "Gun Game", where all players on both sides start with the same weapon, but after getting kills, they would get a new weapon. There would be 3 weapons, and after all 3 members on 1 team got the last kill with the 3rd weapon, that team would win. IF you accidentally killed yourself or the enemy decided to get a knife kill, you went back a "rank", which meant you went back 1 gun. The guns both sides would be using, in order, would be a PM63, a rapid fire, small SMG, a PM9, a faster fire version of the PM63, and a Thompson, a rapid fire SMG that weighed a bit more than an ordinary SMG, but killed just as effieciently. The 3 people fighting for each side would be Homer, Bart, and Mr Burns for "The Simpsons", vs Peter, Joe, and Brian. Now, let the fight begin!

The trio from "Family Guy" rode into Springfield in M113 APCs, the same vehicle "Fairy Oddparents" had in their attack. However, they were better prepared than that group. Immediately Mr Burns got into an Escort Airdrop, a chopper that delivers Care Packages, and he dropped 7 Care Packages down for his team, as he saw the intruders, and alerted his allies. Immediately, a UAV Predator, a Bomber UAV, was spotted in the sky. "AGM! Take cover!" Joe yelled, as it was not too late, as the first shot did not lock on in time, and nobody was hurt by the missle. Immediately after, a Talon Robot, a Robot that has built in MGs and missles, was spotted coming towards them. This was not the end, as a Recon UAV was spotted in the air, so the Talon Bot knew where to find them. After that, some sound was in the air that sounded like airplanes, but the trio from "Family Guy" learned that an airstrike was called on their location! "RUN!" Brian yelled, as the trio ran out another door in the house, as far away as they could get, as the Talon Bot entered the house, but the Talon Bot got annihilated by the Airstrike, which completely destroyed Moe's Tavern, the hospital, and the Kwik-E Mart. Then the real fight was on, as the trio from "Family Guy" was still scrambling to dodge the UAV Predator, but to no avail, as Joe's wheels to his wheelchair were popped by a broken piece of glass, as the Predator locked on and blew him apart, with the only evidence to ever show he was there was a huge black spot showing the nuke, and piece of bones and drops of flesh all around, but Joe respawned 5 seconds later. This did not score anyone any points at all. Then Mr Burns aimed his PM63 at Peter, and before anybody could react, Mr Burns got on the board, in the air, as he killed Peter while in his chopper. He then loaded his PM9, as he had adcanced to gun 2. He then took a ladder to get down from his chopper, as the pilot in it flew the chopper away. Joe caught up with the team. "Sorry about that" Joe said, as Brian and Joe agreed to split up to try to make some kind of statement after the living hell had been scared out of them, as Peter respawned shortly after. The trio from "The Simpsons" agreed to split up, as Mr Burns entered the Simpson's house, where Brian was, as the Recon UAV flew away. Immediately, Peter spotted Homer walking towards the annihilated Kwik-E Mart, as he tied up the game, amazingly, as he shot down Homer with the PM63. Homer respawned shortly afterwards. Peter then loaded his PM9, but while he was loading it, Bart shot him from behind with his PM63, making him on a level 2 gun, as Peter respawned shortly after. At that point, Mr Burns identified Brian aiming out the top floor. Mr Burns considered knifing him but realized Brian hadn't killed anything yet. Mr burns decided to simply shoot Brian with his PM9, so Mr Burns acquired his last gun, the Thompson. Then Mr Burns got a good idea, as he ran over to where he believed Brian would spawn, and he spawn camped Brian with his Thompson. Mr Burns had completed his ranks! He called in his Escort Airdrop to drop more Care Package goodies, as he was now invincible, because he had finished his gun ranks. Mr Burns acquired Attack Dogs, as he released them. Mr Burns then recieved the coordinates for a Mortar Team Strike, but before Mr Burns could call it in, he saw Homer run to him. "Burns! It's a victory! They surrendered! Good game!" Homer said excitedly, as Burns had already called in the Mortar Strike, as the Mortar Team ravished the area Mortars were called in, and because there was no respawning after the game was done, that was it for Peter, as he was annihilated brutally in the strike. Regardless, "The Simpsons" won by surrender.

Epilogue: It took a lot of money and time to fix up Springfield from all this destruction, but after 3 years and billions of dollars, all the buildings were repaired and Springfield was back to normal. Peter was missed by some at their home, but they didn't have time to think of him for long, as Mr Burns sought destruction on quahog, as he called several B52 Runs, 7 Mortar Strikes, and a day long AGM on Quahog, which wiped out the entire town. Except for, Quagmire, who, giggity, was so scarred by the destruction, he got into a car that hadn't been destroyed, drove all the way to Springfield, and suicide bombed Mr Burns' Power Plant by strapping a bomb to the car, and driving it straight into the Plant.

**Next: The innovative forces of "Penguins of Madagascar" fight the forces of "My Gympartner's a Monkey"**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	15. Madagascar vs My Gympartner's a Monkey

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

* For easiness sake, all the characters are roughly (not exact, in relativity) the same size as each other

In this matchup, "Penguins of Madagascar" would be attacking "My Gympartner's a Monkey", in another unusual game mode, called "Search and Destroy". Here, 2 bomb sites would be inside Charles Darwin School, and one of the sides would be given 1 Time Bomb, and the carrier would bring and plant the bomb at 1 of the sites, to go off after 45 seconds, and after that, if it hasn't been defused, it blows up, giving the side with the Bomb that round of victory (it is a best of 3 rounds), if it gets defused, the team that did not have the Bomb wins that round. IF after 2 minutes and 30 seconds the Bomb had not been planted, the defending team won that round. There was also no respawning after death until the end of the round. The fighters for the "Penguins of Madagascar" team included Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Dr Blowhole, and King Julien, who would have the Bomb first, against "My Gympartner's a Monkey" which included Adam, Jake, Bullshark, Windsor, Slips, and Henry. "Penguins of Madagascar" team would be using Silenced MP7s, SMGs with no kick and a decent fire rate with great accuracy, along with Barrett 50 Cals (For quickscoping or recon purposes), Sniper Rifles with HUGE recoil, unbearable damage, and unheralded accuracy. "My Gympartner's a Monkey" team would be using Silenced M4A1 GP25s with Silenced M16 40mm GLs (40 Millimeter Grenade Launcher). Now that this has all finally been explained, let the fight begin!

Skipper planted a Breaching Charge on the front door, as Rico got to the other side. Kowalski aimed down his Barrett 50 Cal scope, and Dr Blowhole grabbed the Time Bomb. Skipper pulled the charge, but it was Kowalski who got First Blood, as his Barrett 50 Cal shot cut through Adam, who was awaiting the breach. "smooth moves Kowalski" Skipper complimented, as the group ran inside the building, Dr Blowhole being last. At that point, Windsor jumped down behind the group from the jungle vines up above, and aimed at Dr Blowhole, but the group still did not realize Windsor was there, so Windsor got out a Throwing Knife, a knife that you throw, no real explanation needed, and threw it at Dr Blowhole, but Windsor had not counted on the ensuing events. "Ooh, hey, a penny" Blowhole said, as he reached for the penny, as the Knife soared right over his head, and flew right into the back of Julien's skull, as he fell dead, Dr Blowhole realized this, as he turned around to find Windsor aiming with his Silenced M4A1, but Dr Blowhole quick scoped with a very lucky, random Barrett 50 Cal shot, as Windsor's head exploded in a red mist, as he fell dead, and the group realized there were only 2 minutes left on the clock, so they had to get moving, as Private, playing recon Sniper, located Slips near one of the Bomb Sites, planting a Tripwire Bomb. Private then got a funny idea, as he shot the Tripwire Bomb, and the Tripwire Bomb exploded, and destroyed Slips. Bullshark had been watching, and stood in shock, but aimed and shot back at Private with his Silenced M4A1, as Private fell dead. Skipper, seeing Bullshark, aimed at him with his Barrett 50 Cal, but his shot barely missed, as it hit a cigarette on the ground right next to Bullshark. Jake was in the jungle vines above, watching Skipper's fire, as he decided to climb the vines to the point where he was above Skipper, but Rico did not let him do this, as Jake jumped down to slit Skipper's throat, Rico picked him off with his Silenced MP7, cutting a huge line of bullets and blood in Jake's body, as he fell dead. "Thanks for the assist Rico" Skipper said, as he continued to shoot unsuccessfully at Bullshark, who aimed at Skipper with his M4A1 GP25, and blew the living daylights out of Skipper and Rico with the GP25, as Dr Blowhole and Kowalski were the last guys standing for "Penguins of Madagascar" against Bullshark and Henry for "My Gympartner's a Monkey", as Henry stumbled into the scene on the vines in the ceiling, as he used his long tail to hang onto the vines, he grabbed his M16 40MM GL and aimed at Kowalski, as Kowalski aimed his Barrett 50 Cal at Henry, as they both pulled the trigger at the same time, with the same result: they both missed, but Kowalski had to reload, whereas Henry still had 27 rounds left, and he would not miss the next shot, as he gunned down Kowalski with the M16 40MM GL, but Dr Blowhole noticed this, as he shot down Henry with his Silenced MP7, making it 1 guy left on each side, as there were only 30 seconds left to plant the Bomb! Dr Blowhole then got an idea, as he turned around and ran towards the other Bomb Site, as he was closer to it than Bullshark, and before Bullshark could realize it, Dr Blowhole had reached the Site with 15 seconds left. Blowhole planted the Bomb with only 6 seconds to go! Now there were 45 seconds left until it would explode! Bullshark ran after Dr Blowhole, as Dr Blowhole planted a Tripwire Bomb near the site (Note: a Tripwire Bomb, even when activated, cannot blowup a Bomb Site, only a Time Bomb can do this) in preparation for Bullshark, as he hid, and took out his Barrett 50 Cal, and waited. 30 seconds to go, and Bullshark finally made it to the Bomb Site, and saw the Tripwire Bomb, and decided to shoot it with the 40 MM GL on his M16 (Note, a grenade launcher also cannot blow up a Bomb Site), as the Tripwire Bomb exploded, as Bullshark ran for the Bomb, looked at his surroundings, and ran to the Bomb in a mad attempt to defuse it, as he opened the suitcase containing the Bomb, Dr Blowhole put a Barrett 50 Cal bullet right into Bullshark's head. "Dolphins over Sharks you dumb #$%^&" Blowhole taunted, as "Penguins of Madagascar" won the first round by eliminating the other team, so they were up 1-0. Every body respawned in the same place they were before the game began, as Skipper planted the Breaching Charge on the door, Rico got to the other side, and Bullshark grabbed the Bomb for the other side, as they dashed to one Bomb Site, as "Penguins of Madagascar" blew down the door and ran inside, as Winsor tried the same trick again, but Dr Blowhole was ready, as he slit Windsor's throat when he hit the ground, getting First Blood, as the group continued. Both sides reached a Bomb Site in the cafeteria, and both sides traded gunfire, with no connections, for roughly 30 seconds, leaving there 1 minute 30 seconds, but then something bad happened for "My Gympartner's a Monkey", as Private heard a small beep sound, as he reached into his pocket. "Skipper! The AGM is online!" Private yelled. "Take control of it! But don't blow up the Site!" Skipper yelled back, as Julien shot down Henry with his Silenced MP7. Private grabbed the laptop that controlled the AGM's missile, as the first missile annihilated Adam, and half of the school building. "TIME'S ALMOST UP! KEEP PUSHING!" Skipper yelled, as there were only 30 seconds left to plant the bomb, as Private sent another AGM missile, as this one did not kill anyone, but took down the rest of the building, as both sides immediately turned tail and ran out of the building to avoid it's collapsing, but Julien, Slips, and Rico weren't so lucky, as the building fell down, everyone but them made it out, as both sides rushed back to the Bomb Site, but everyone could see both Sites, considering the building had been destroyed, Bullshark took his attack of opportunity, and shot down Private, as the AGM laptop was dropped. Kowalski dashed to pick it back up, as he called in a missile, as this would be the last, as it was called directly on top of "My Gympartner's a Monkey" squad, killing instantly every single one of them. "We did it! We won!" Kowalski cheered, as "Penguins of Madagascar" captured victory 2-0

Epilogue: There was a small crack in the screen that controlled the AGM missiles, but this was fixed at the huge price of $25,000. Charles Darwin School was never repaired, as none of the personnel working there had any money! Cops ruled the school collapse an "Act of God". What a freaking act. Eventually, everyone went back to living, at least, those that were still alive, anyway.

**Next: The hip hop forces of "Victorious" take on the prom queen wannabe forces of "ICarly" (I know, aren't both shows prom queen wannabes?)**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book!**


	16. Victorious vs ICarly

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

* For easiness sake, Rex can move and do basic things.

In this matchup, the characters from "Victorious" invaded the school that the minors from "ICarly" attended. It would be another unusual game called "Sniper Domination" (I invented it) where all characters are given Sniper rifles, thrown into a standard Deathmatch format, and Sniper rifles are all they are allowed to use. Not a really complex description, just not easy to play for the contestants. Speaking of which, "Victorious" would have fighting for them Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Rex, and Cat. They would be attacking "ICarly" which would be Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Neville, and Lewbert. The characters from "Victorious" would be using Scoped M24 Rifles, Bolt Action Sniper Rifles that were lethal to the touch, with deadeye accuracy, and virtually no downsides, other than the fact they were bolt action. The cast from "ICarly" would be using L118As, more bolt action sniper rifles that were also lethal, had good accuracy, with a pretty big recoil, and decent sized clips. Now that this has all been explained, let the fight begin!

Tori planted the Breaching Charge, as they got ready to blow the door down. Tori got to one side, Robbie got to the other, and Jade crouched 10 feet in the front of the door, L118A in arms, as they blew down the door, but the First Blood was given to Freddie, who was waiting at the other side, expecting Jade to be at the position, as he shot the M24 and hit Jade right in the head. Tori then stuck her head in the room and picked off Freddie with a very fast L118A fire, evening up the score at 5-5, as the rest of the cast walked into the room. At the point, Lewbert burst out of a door about 20 feet away, and aimed at Robbie, but Robbie barely dodged the shot by ducking. While Lewbert was bolting his M24, Tori took a second and aimed right for Lewbert's arms, as Tori pulled the trigger, the M24 flew right out of Lewbert's arms, as he retreated back into the room. Andre tossed a flashbang grenade into the room, as he creeped ever so slowly towards the room, as he kicked the M24 to the point where it was now far away from Lewbert's grasp. Or so they thought, as he opened the door, and grabbed the M24 which Andre had conveniently kicked to the door he was at, and aimed at Andre, and before anyone could react, Lewbert trimmed off the top half of Andre's head with the M24 rifle, but Robbie avenged Andre, as he shot Lewbert in the head, no nonsense, as the score was now 4-4. But while Robbie bolted his L118A, Carly came from behind and slit his throat, but before Carly could stab Cat, who had just entered the building, Cat shot Carly in the head, once again tying the score at 3-3. Cat bolted her L118A, and the trio (Tori, Rex, Cat) agreed to split up through the building, as they had no idea where the enemies were. Immediately, Neville shot Rex from behind with his M24, giving "ICarly" the lead 3-2, as Neville ran to the front door, and planted a Tripwire Bomb, as he ran back to the fight, but Cat had just spotted Neville running away from the scene. Cat is not a generally smart person, and had not seen Neville place the Tripwire Bomb, so while Cat was running after Neville, Cat's long boots tripped right over the Tripwire, and, well, the boots came off pretty fast, along with flesh and a whole lot of bones. 3-1 "ICarly". Tori was the last one alive for "Victorious", vs Spencer, Sam, and Neville. Tori entered Mrs Briggs' classroom, where Sam had been spotted. Sam was hiding right behind the door. Tori began to search the classroom, whil Sam quietly walked up to Tori with her knife, but Tori has very quick reflexes, and grabbed Sam's arm, reflecting the knife, as Tori, amazingly, using 1 hand, picked up her L118A, and pulled the trigger, as it did not kill Sam (it hit Sam at the side), but it did stop Sam from trying to stab Tori, as Tori, using both hands, bolted the L118A, and took another shot, and this one was fatal, as Sam fell to the ground, dead. It was now 2-1, but Tori dashed outside of the room, and fell into another trap, as Neville had planted a Tripwire Bomb outside of the door, as this blew Tori right apart, as Neville was awarded with Final Kill, as "ICarly" won 2-0.

Epilogue: Trina was very happy to be an only child with Tori dead. The entire school (Victorious) was happy to hear pompous Jade was dead. Mrs Briggs was quite confused when she entered her classroom and found Sam lying deadin a pool of dried blood. BUT seeing as though Sam was her worst enemy, Briggs decided to hide the body, but while doing so, the principal walked into the room and caught Mrs Briggs doing this. Mrs Briggs was assumed to have killed Sam, and was tossed in jail for 30 years after she was too cheap to hire a lawyer. Mrs Briggs, being very old, died in jail. Spencer made sculptures of the deceased allies and placed them in his appartment room in honor of them.

**Next: * A Special one* as the forces from my books "Universe at Battle", "Domination" and "Mafia Wars" take on the forces of "King of the Hill", "American Dad", "Jimmy Neutron", "Tom and Jerry", and "Courage the Cowardly Dog" (May take a few days to type)**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book! Please provide the matchups and characters involved when doing this.**


	17. Kowloon

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Here is the grand daddy of all Deathmatchs, where the characters from "Universe at Battle", "Domination", and Mafia Wars" take on the characters from "King of Hill", "American Dad", "Jimmy Neutron", "Tom and Jerry". This will be a war to be remembered for ever and ever, as fighting for Team 1 (Universe at Battle, Domination, and Mafia Wars) would have fighting for them White, Blake, Eustace, Eugene, Karie, General Worthington, Lieutenant Hunt, Captain Cavarello, Captain Cash, Captain Cook, Antonio, Big Mac, The Hermit, and The Overlord. They would be severely outnumbered against the forces of "Team 2" (King of the Hill, American Dad, Jimmy Neutron, Tom and Jerry, and Courage the Cowardly Dog), which included Hank, Bill, Dale, Boomhauer, Bobby, John Redcorn, Stan, Steve, Francine, Roger, Father Donovan, Director Bullock, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Hue, Cindy, Professor Calimitous, Dr Dark guest starring as a machine that calls in Care Packages rather than having to use air support markers, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Nibbles, Quacker, Courage, Eustace, Muriel, Shirley, Katz, and General. That makes the outnumbering 31-14 in favor of Team 2. For weapons, Team 1 would be using various types of weapons to be described and pointed out during the fight, and Team 2 would be doing the same. And to commemorate this special fight, I'm borrowing an idea from "Call of Duty Black Ops" (Yes I checked, I can do this) and the fight will be happening on the map "Kowloon". For an outline of the map, wiki/Kowloon Now that this has all been explained, let the war begin!

The Boeing 747 flew overheard the entire Hong Kong map of Kowloon, as both sides got to work. Karie would be sniping, as we'd all expect, with a military brand Walther WA2000 Assassin, a Walther WA2000 with more damage, a Variable Zoom attachment, and a silencer. Karie had made sure nobody would attack from behind, as there were Tripwire Bombs all around the tower, preventing an easy entrance. Blake decided he'd go into the heat of the battle, dashing towards the center of town, using an AR15, an automatic assault rifle that had very similar stats to an M16, except for the fact it was automatic, along with a Raging Bull .454. The rest of the group agreed to split up and hunt the enemies through buildings and less, dangerous, or sneaky tactics. Blake travelled through town, with sniper cover from Karie, as he was greeted by the first opponents of the day, as Dale shot very close to Blake, barely missing with his Hunter Compact Scoped, a rifle used to hunt, obviously, but Blake spotted Dale very quickly, but before he could gun him down with the AR15, White had stealthily moved into the scene, as he threw a Tomahawk, a long bladed Hatchet-like blade, at Dale, with perfect accuracy, as Dale fell dead and White claimed First Blood, but Blake would not be denied another kill, as he saw Nibbles aiming at him with an MSR, but Blake is far quicker, as he shot down Nibbles with the AR15, making the score still 29-14, leaving there plenty of action to be had, but White saw a fatal error made by an ally, as he spotted Big Mac using the zipline. White knew the enemies would get a free kill. "No! Don't use that zipline!" White yelled, but Big Mac did not hear White, as he slid down the zipline to another area, but was picked off mid air by Sniper fire from Tom's MSR, but Karie did not let this go, as Karie used the Walther WA2000 Assassin's Variable Zoom attachment to lock into Tom, but Tom noticed this and ducked right after the trigger was pulled, causing no damage. Karie then went to another window, and identified John Redcorn and Bobby attempting to enter the building, as Karie zoomed in on them, and caught Bobby in the leg, not killing him, as they both made into the building. Karie pulled out a M1911, a 45 calibur pistol with decent fire rate and decent everything else, as Karie did not expect much challenge, with there being Tripwire Bombs everywhere, but Karie got ready in case, and found it was with good reason, as Bobby and John Redcorn expected the Bombs, as they set all the Bombs they came across off with gunfire, as they made it to the top, but Karie put the final bullets in Bobby with the M1911, but Karie got worried, as the M1911 ran out of mags in the clip, but Redcorn did not capitalize, as Karie ran into another room in the building to reload, Karie hid to the left of the door, as John Redcorn ran in, and Karie shot John Redcorn in the back of the head with the M1911, as Karie went around the building to replant Tripwire Bombs, as the score was now 27-13, as the game had now been unraveled, as there were going to no longer be any attacks of opportunity, as Tom called in a UAV recon, so Team 2 now knew where the remaining 11 combatants of Team 1 were. At that point, Antonio was running through the bar in Hong Kong, when he spotted Courage from behind, so Antonio took out his signature .44 Magnum, and shot at Courage, but stupidly missed, as Courage turned around, and saw Antonio, as Courage reached into his backpack and grabbed out a large long bladed Machete. Courage ran at Antonio, as Antonio aimed at Courage. Antonio pulled the trigger of his .44 Magnum, and the bullet went straight through Courage's chest, but barely not enough to kill him, as Courage threw his Machete at Antonio, blade up, and it right through Antonio, killing him easily, but Courage bled out seconds later, making it an eye for an eye case, something Team 1 could not afford, making the score 26-12, but then a VERY awkward thing happened, as Karie was sniping, Karie did not see Eustace (Team 2) walk into the building, with his SPAS 12, he set off the Tripwire Bombs, as they were no mystery to anyone anymore, but then Eustace, (Team 1), dashed into the room, thermal boots on, and ran after Eustace (Team 1), as Eustace was about to slit Karie's throat, Eustace shot Eustace (I know, what?) with his Model 1897 Trench Gun, a pump action shotgun. Karie was startled to death, and almost shot at Eustace, but Karie used good reflexes to just barely avoid pulling that trigger, seeing as the other Eustace was dead. "Thanks for the assist, Eustace" Karie said, as Eustace tipped his hat and walked away, as Karie reset the Tripwire Bombs. The score was now 25-12, as Team 2 realized they'd have to get Karie out of that sniping tower, so Cindy picked up an HK PSG1, Tom got set up with his MSR, and Stan decided to grab a Cheytach Sniper Rifle, a Sniper Rifle capable of cutting through boulders, and camped very close to Tom, as they waited for Karie to emerge into view. But they did not expect what was coming next, as White identified the snipers, and noticed Karie had no idea what was coming. White reached into his backpack and grabbed a laptop, but it was not just any laptop, this was a Master Computer, and this particular model controlled a waiting AGM and an Escort Airdrop, along with a Chopper Gunner. White decided he didn't need the Chopper Gunner or AGM yet, and they were 1 time uses, so he'd use them for later. White signalled to Karie to stay at cover, as he called in an Escort Airdrop to drop 5 Care Packages right behind the building Karie sniped in, so it was out of sight. The Escort Airdrop appeared at the scene, and dropped the Care Packages, but then something bad happened, Tom noticed the Escort Airdrop helicopter, and he took a signaller, and pushed the button, and all of a sudden, all the lights in Kowloon went out, as the bulbs fell to the ground, and the Escort Airdrop helicopter went out of control, and it came flying towards the sniping building Karie was in! Karie had luckily not been in it at the very moment, but the building was hit by the massive helicopter, and it just disintegrated as if it was tissue compared to the helicopter, as Karie had to hurry and grab the contents in the Care Packages, but the snipers in the field had already locked onto Karie, and White noticed this, and thought it was definetely time, as he called in his Chopper Gunner, but it wouldn't work, and White realized they had been EMPed! Being EMPed means all electronics are down, and any that are currently up (Escort Airdrop helicopter) are destroyed. White could not call in the Chopper Gunner just yet, infact, no air support would be at all functionable under the EMP. White then knew they had to eliminate the enemy World War 2 style, as he reached into the backpack and grabbed a walkie talkie, of which he had dished to his allies incase this would happen. "Karie, get to prone and hide behind a Care Package, I will take out the snipers" White said to Karie, as Karie hid behind a Care Package. While behind it, Karie turned the Care Package top towards herself and opened it and examined the contents, and saw inside the Care Package was a small SMG, while small, it would certainly do better than nothing, Karie later identified it to be a Beretta M12 SMG, something decent at a distance, but obviously best up close. Karie loaded it and aimed at Cindy with it, just barely coming out of cover, and Karie fired off a full clip, but it was from very long distance, and none of the bullets hit Cindy, but Cindy noticed this, as Cindy signalled to ally forces where Karie was, as Cindy pulled out an XM25, a very deadly fast firing grenade launcher that could cause easy death to stationary (or even moving) targets, as Cindy began to aim, but nobody counted on this, as Blake walked up from behind and slit Cindy's throat, but Stan found Blake in his Cheytach Sniper Rifle scope, and hit Blake right in the shoulder, a very deadly shot, as this shot probably went through Blake's entire body, but Blake wasn't dead by a miracle, but Blake had to duck to cover, as he knew he'd bleed out if field dressing wasn't applied to the wound and the wound closed off, so he got out his field dressing, and a huge sterile bandage, and it took him 2 minutes to apply the field dressing (with a HUGE amount of pain, as field dressing hurts like acid!), but after the bandage had been properly applied, Blake was ready to get back to the fight, and better yet for him, Stan had assumed his shot had killed Blake, so Blake had an attack of opportunity, as he pulled out a small but lethal Raging Bull .454 revolver, a standard issue revolver with excellent accuracy and lethal damage, as his shoulder still was shot and Blake was not capable of wielding a 2 handed weapon, as he found where Stan still was, and the shot was perfect, as Stan's head came off, Blake had to go prone again, as there were several enemy snipers. Tom then threw a Fragmentation Grenade to the spot where Blake was camping, but Blake, having no choice, had to throw the Grenade back, but nobody was hurt by the grenade. It appeared as if Blake and Karie were both pinned down from movement, as they really couldn't do anything about the snipers. White then took out his own little piece, a Steyr HS .50, a premium, rare quality sniper rifle that was semi automatic that carried 15 bullets a clip and was lethal, with excellent all around stats. White aimed at Tom down the scope, and caught Tom unsuspecting right in the head, making it 24-12. The snipers were now gone, so Blake and Karie were no longer pinned down. At that moment, Boomhauer and Bill came down to where White was, riding a TNC Vehicle, a very fast and damaging vehicle that weighed 800 pounds and this particular vehicle Bill and Boomhauer had strapped a bomb on. They drove into the building White was in, jumped out of it, and blew the car to small pieces, but Bill and Boomhauer jumped out of the car seconds before detonation, but White was also unaffected. BUT White wouldn't let the invaders go, as he shot them down with a AK74U SMG, a very light SMG with decent all around stats, with a small amount of kick, but makes up for it with a decent fire rate, as both Bill and Boomhauer were killed in but a half a clip (15 rounds), but the building White was in began to collapse from the explosion, as White ran outside to avoid it's total collapse, White reached for his walkie talkie, and ringed in for General Worthington and Lieutenant Hunt. "Come in Worthington, Hunt, you are going to have to walk it in, we have been EMPed" White said, as they had originally planned to have Hunt and Worthington drive in with Hunt riding in inside of a Missile Humvee, a Humvee that shoots missile, obviously, and Worthington to fly in inside of a F15, a missile shooting helicopter, but the EMP would prevent any aircraft even getting off the ground, but it would not prevent Hunt's Missile Humvee from driving, it would just prevent any missiles from being fired. HOWEVER, they did have several fully operational RPG-7s they looted from the Russians, and Hunt planned they would use the RPG-7s with plenty of ammo to pin down the enemy. "White, requesting clearance to wheel in a Missile Humvee with several RPG-7s to aid ally forces" Hunt said through the walkie talkie, as White considered the action. "Uh, Hunt, I'm going to deny this but keep alert, I'm going to recon the enemy positions" White said, as Hunt begrudgingly accepted it, as White stuck his head up from all th rubble, as Karie opened the other Care Packages the Escort Airdrop dropped before the EMP, finding a UAV Recon signaller, useless under the EMP, and a crate of Fragmentation Grenades, which Karie packed in a backpack, and then something very useful, as Karie, using 2 hands, pulled out a Chain Gun, a very heavy death dealing wonder, with enormous fire rate, such a high damage that enemies were ripped apart within the first bullet or 2, and a bullet capacity of 999 bullets! Also it weighs 150 pounds, so the user cannot sprint or use any other object, or stop to help a wounded ally. It is also very hard to operate it long distance as you cannot hold it up to your eyes to aim down the sights, so there fittingly are not iron sights to look down. "White! I have a Chain Gun from the Care Package!" Karie said through the walkie talkie. "Deploy it! I have identified some snipers around the rest of the city, but for the others I want you to help Cash, Cavarello, and Cook with them! We're very close to victory!" White exclaimed, as Karie grabbed the Chain Gun and stood up. "Message to all team members, our Chain Gun is spinning! Cash, Cavarello, and Cook I am officially deploying your services! Hunt you are cleared to engage with the Missile Humvee!" White said through the walkie talkie, but White had already been identified by Father Donovan through a sniper tower, as White had touck for cover underneath the rubble again to avoid Father Donovan's PTRS 41, one of the greatest semi automatic sniper rifle ever, with a surefire kill wherever it lands, with high recoil, and high clips. His shot nearly took White's head right off. But Hunt's Missile Humvee rolled into town, with Worthington siting in the passenger's seat, as Hunt tossed White an RPG-7. "I saw that shot, you'd better fight back" Hunt said, as White stood up, and aimed slightly to the right of Father Donovan, as he knew the RPG-7 cannot fire in a straight line, and the wind was travelling slightly to the left, and White fired the shot, and it was right on target, as the shot collided head on with Father Donovan, which is more fatal than sitting next to a suicide bomber, yes, MORE fatal, and I have decided not to describe the details of Father Donovan's brutal death, as that would breach the Age 13 and up content rating, but long story short, Father Donovan is dead. But while White was reloading the RPG-7, Jerry identified White from the same tower Father Donovan used to be in, as Jerry again narrowly missed White with MSR fire. "Lemme handle this" Hunt said, as he took out an M16, a standard issue American 3 round burst rifle, and aimed at Jerry, but Jerry expected this, as he got out of way in the knick of time. Then, the group heard a very strange sound. "Is that some kind of alarm?" Worthington asked, as a Police Lamborghini zoomed into the scene, as The Overlord sped through the area Jerry had been protecting, as The Overlord got out of the Police Lamborghini and tossed C4 into the window Jerry was sniping from, as The Overlord pulled the trigger, the entire inside of the building collapsed, and althought nobody saw it, everybody knew Jerry literally had 0% chance of surviving the explosion. "nice job!" Blake yelled, as he stumbled into the scene. At that point, The Hermit also stepped out of the car. "Blake! We're allies for now, but after this, we're back to enemies! You hear?" The Hermit yelled, as Blake nodded. "I hear something of a Chain Gun?" Hunt asked, but, as if on cue, Karie walked in on them, Chain Gun in hands. "Reporting for duty" Karie said, as Karie walked through the tracks the Police Lamborghini had sped through. "Be careful! Get in the car, stand through the sun roof, and we'll guide you" The Overlord said, as Karie agreed, and stepped into the Police Lamborghini, as The Hermit got back into the passenger's seat, and The Overlord got back in the driver's seat. "Duck down if it gets too hot!" The Overlord yelled, as they sped into the rest of the non destroyed city. The score was now a much closer 19-12, as Team 2 realized they were getting blown out by a force they once outnumbered by twice their force. Butch awaited the Police Lamborghini with an RPG-7, prepared to blow the crap out of the car, but he did not expect what would happen next, as the Police Lamborghini, going at 133 MPH, as Karie shot down Butch with the Chain Gun before Butch even had time to aim with the RPG-7, the score is now 18-12, as the game was getting more narrow, but The Overlord identified Nibbles with an FN FAL M203 attachment. The Overlord took a very sharp U-Turn, as they narrowly dodged their own destruction, as the grenade exploded inches away from the correct proximity, but Karie did the best possible of aiming the Chain Gun at Nibbles, and it would be close enough, as Nibbles was dead before he hit the ground from bullet impact. "How are you doing on ammo?" The Overlord yelled. "doing fine, 950 bullets left, enough to get the rest" Karie yelled back, but then they came up on a conflict. The Overlord identified a huge array of landmines. "White, Overlord here, we cannot proceed, I repeat, we cannot proceed" The Overlord said through the walkie talkie, but he couldn't keep the Police Lamborghini stopped for long, as a bullet from an SVD Dragunov coming from a building very far away, coming from Professor Calimitous. The Overlord had to get back into the Police Lamborghini and drive far away at a very high speed, because enough sniper rifle fire would set the Police Lamborghini on fire and it would explode in seconds. The Overlord, going extremely fast, got out of the way in seconds. When they got back to the group, The Overlord explained the problem to White. "Hmm, looks like we're gonna have to take this fight to the long distance. The Chain Gun isn't useful for that kind of fight, so Karie, grab your Walther WA2000, and we'll get them" White said, as the group got ready, with The Overlord and The Hermit getting back into the Police Lamborghini, while Hunt, Worthington, Blake, and Karie got into the Missile Humvee, but before they went off, Captain Cavarello, Cash, and Cook sped to the group driving in a Desert APC, Cook had a Famas G2 (not to be confused with a Famas G1), a 3 round burst assault rifle with a huge fire rate, and this one was equipped with an ACOG sight, increasing the range. Cavarello had an AUG-H BAR, the Steyr AUG's big brother, an LMG with similar weight to the Steyr AUG, but with bigger mags (40) and the ability to have a sniper rifle scope attached to it, which Cavarello had on it. Cash had a standard issue M16, with an ACOG sight to improve range. "We heard something about a far distance fight, so we packed apetures that increase range, for everyone if you need it" Cavarello said. "Blake's using a revolver, he'll need all the range he can get" said White, lucky for Blake, the Raging Bull .454 joins the Death Adder .45 as the only 2 revolvers that can have sniper rifle scopes attached to it, and the Colt Python is the only other revolver that can even have a sight equipped to it. Cavarello tossed Blake a sniper rifle scope, as Blake equipped the Raging Bull .454 with the scope, and they all spun away, with White getting in the Police Lamborghini, AK74U ready, as they came on the enemy snipers, all forces ready to try to finish Team 2, as The Overlord put on his Aramid Fiber Armor, and took out his police issued M4A1, and loaded it, and equipped it with a Thermal Sight, also police issued. The Hermit put on Riot Gear, and got out of the Police Lamborghini with an AK47 with Thermal Sights, and White stood out with his Steyr HS .50, as they took aim, searching for enemy snipers as they were 100% sure they were facing the remaining enemies on Team 2. The Missile Humvee and Desert APC sped in. The allies, with different kinds of armor, exited the vehicles, and when Professor Calimitous came back out to snipe, they were ready, but The Overlord had the quickest trigger finger, but Professor Calimitous had no chance of getting away. "Jimmy, Um, I don't think, um, I'm going to make it" Calimitous said through a walkie talkie, right before the M4A1 shots hit him in the head, killing him easily, as Jimmy replied "Why? What's wrong?". Jimmy ran to where Calimitous was, and was very angry to see what had happened, as Jimmy ran back to grab Dr Dark, who had prepared a Sentry Gun. "This'll show them not to #$% with us" Jimmy said, as he placed Dr Dark to face the window Calimitous was sniping from. "Sleepover master 5.0 running (the machine was used in an episode to make the "Ultimate Sleepover", and this was it's name, but obviously it's use is far different here)", as it locked onto the remaining Team 1, and it started firing at them. "Holy crap!" Cook yelled, alerting the allies of the Sentry Gun's fire. The Overlord ran back to his Police Lamborghini and grabbed something that could help them, but not before the Missile Humvee had taken so many bullets it exploded, and with the Missiles in it, this was a very violent explosion, which, as a chain reaction, set off the Desert APC, and it blew up. Meanwhile, The Overlord emerged from his Police Lamborghini with a very unique weapon, as he grabbed a Javelin, a rocket launcher that has to lock into a location, but then it literally explodes on impact with more power than a nuclear discharge, as The Overlord, in a hurry to save his special Police Lamborghini, he aimed the Javelin at Dr Dark, but then he realized in horror, they were under an EMP, and the Javelin would not work! The Overlord knew he had mere seconds to save his Police Lamborghini and his allies, so he searched his Police Lamborghini and grabbed his C4, and in a last act of desperation, he threw the C4 at Dr Dark, and pulled the trigger right as it hit him, as he knew it would not stick to Dr Dark. It succeeded, as Dr Dark exploded violently, and the threat from that was over, the score now being a very narrow 15-12. "White, how do we passby the Landmine field?" The Overlord asked. White did not want civilian casualties, and this would happen if the Landmine field went off. So White reasoned the EMP would not go away for about 15-20 was a huge fall, about 80 feet of a fall if they tried to go around, which would be death for the person jumping. White and Blake also could not fly because of the chemicals nearby the enemies had released specifically for this reason. There did not appear to be a way to get around the Landmine Field without killing civilians, which was absolutely NOT an option. "We don't" was White's reply, as they had to set up with far distance weapons and hold out for about 15 minutes or so until the EMP disappeared and they could get a chopper to fly them over, or call in something of an attack helicopter to aid them. Perhaps both. "We'll have to hold out for 15 or so minutes until this EMP goes away" White said. "How will we know when it goes away?" The Overlord asked. "your ACOG sight's apeture will appear when the EMP ends." Whte replied. They stayed stationary and waited about 10 minutes until opposition slowly walked up to the tower Dr Dark and Professor Calimitous. The person walking towards them was none other than Jimmy, holding an XM25, which would annihilate the Police Lamborghini on contact. The EMP ended just as Jimmy got to the tower, so the ACOG sights and The Overlord's Javelin were now functioning. The Overlord grabbed the Javelin and aimed it at the sniping tower, and right as Jimmy aimed the Javelin locked on and the enormous (Javelin rockets are the biggest rockets for a launcher in the world) rocket came out of the Javelin, and before Jimmy could retreat, the Javelin made it's run in the air and came crashing down through the roof, annihilating Jimmy and the building. After this was done, The Overlord pulled out a signaller and called in a Police Helicopter to transport them to the other side of the Landmine Field, where the remaining enemies would be. The Police Helicopter reached them surprisingly fast, as the team boarded it, and the Police Helicopter flew over the Landmine Field, while civilians underneath them were going insane at the sight of all the violence. "Everybody grab an RPG-7! We can't land until the landing zone cools down (they clear enemies attempting to halt their landing) so we gotta burn them out (force them to leave the zone, or kill them)" The Overlord exclaimed, as everybody grabbed and loaded an RPG-7 that was inside the Police Helicopter. then Eustace happened to see something that would definitely slow them down. "SAM Turret!" Eustace yelled, as the SAM Turret locked on to the Police Helicopter, but White ran around Eustace and aimed his RPG-7, but the shot missed and it seemed it would all end, but at that point, the SAM Turret had sparks come flying from it, and it exploded before it could fire. "What the?" White said, but he then got a small blip on his signaller, and he saw they had their own EMP online! white's walkie talkie then rang. "Eugene! I thought you bailed on us!" White said, as Eugene greeted them. "Are you kidding? I just had to get a 'fancy ride' to help take them out" Eugene replied, as seconds later, a Predator Missile came from the sky, destroying a building, potentially killing many people. "Guys! Our AGM is online and EMP has been detonated!" White said to the rest of the crew. "Light 'em up Eugene!" White said, as more Missiles came from the AGM above, killing more people from Team 2, as these Missiles were ravaging the buildings in the city (we'll worry about civilian casualties later) and there was no chance any people from Team 2 could possibly have survived. "Eugene, we got them, thanks for the assist, that's one for the books. Over." White said through the walkie talkie, as the AGM flew away. "Good job team, that's one for the books" White said, as they would've called in for exfil, but they were already in the Police Helicopter, so they flew away from the destroyed city of Kowloon.

**Up next, I am going to take a break from this Television War series (Don't worry, there will be more in the future, guaranteed) to continue writing in my Domination/ Universe at Battle series.**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book! Please provide the matchups and characters involved when doing this.**


	18. Season 2 Begins

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Season 2. Now with far more advanced concepts and inventory!

Black Ops 2 Special (all guns used and technology used will be from Black Ops 2)

South Park vs Family Guy

This was to be the kickoff of Season 2, the ultimate battle, featuring a new show in the mix, South Park, taking on Family Guy, a group looking for redemption from a bad, bad defeat. The fighters for South Park would be Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Randy, and Gerald, vs the fighters of "Family Guy", which would include Peter, Lois, Stewie, Chris, Brian, Joe, Quagmire, and Tom Tucker The forces of South Park planned to fight using a secret chemical they had invented, but as for primary weapons they were going to be using a HK MP7 with a Kriss Vector KIO, to combat their assailants, using FALs with Executioner Revolvers. Now, with that out of the way, Let the fight begin!

Standard Deathmatch, fought with Family Guy being home team.

To start the battle, Randy had personally devised a stealth mobile. He had sent in a Hunter Killer drone to take out any enemy electronics that would prove impedential to them, such as mines and turrets. Then, Randy had come up with the idea of disguising the vehicle that would enter enemy territory as an Ice Cream Truck. "Come on everyone, pile in" He told his allies, as everyone loaded their guns, and got into the Ice Cream Truck. Of course, they had intentionally leaked false data that they would be attacking 3 hours later than they planned to appear. They finally made it to enemy territory, and nobody was around. It appeared the Hunter Killer drone had destroyed a AGR set up by the group to warn them incase of a pre-emptive strike, such as this. The group slowly but quickly stepped out of the ice Cream Truck, and rather than divide their forces into different houses, they would all go to the Griffin house to breach. Randy set the Breaching Charge and took out his MP7, as he and Gerald stood at both sides of the door, ready to breach. Randy pulled the trigger, ready to blow the door down, but then a funny thing happened. Nothing. The door didn't get blown down, and the Breaching Charge stopped lighting up. "Dammit Gerald, you were in charge of making sure this thing would function properly!" Randy quietly scolded Gerald. "How can this be? I tried the same thing out 40 times yesterday, it worked perfectly!" Gerald exclaimed. All of a sudden, the door blew down, and Peter stepped outside with his FAL and shot and obliterated Gerald, as he retracted before any counter attack could be mounted. "Family Guy" had set up an EMP Grenade on the opposite side of the door! Which means they had expected the attack to be as early as planned! "In the house! Weapons free!" Randy command, as the entire force poored into the house. Joe Swanson came from behind Kyle, the last person to enter the house, slit his throat, and slammed the door, making the score 8-6 in favor of "Family Guy". "Dammit! Both the Brovlovskys are down!" Randy exclaimed, as he knelt down to face the kids left. "You kids good at taking orders? Good, clear all the rooms and floors in the buildings here, that fat guy (Peter) has got to be here" Randy commanded, as the group took his orders, as he stood by the door incase anyone tried to get in through the front door. All of a sudden, a massive explosion shook the house. Peter was outside, somehow, with his grenade launcher attachment on his FAL, as he reloaded. Randy stepped outside, but was greeted by FAL, and Joe's Executioner, as Randy fell dead within seconds. "I overheard his plans! Everyone inside!" Peter ordered. Tom Tucker raced into the building, where he was torn apart by co-op shooting from Butters and Stan, as the Criss Vector bullets shredded Tom Tucker like wind pierces a night sky, as he fell dead. Peter then then tossed a Breaching Grenade into the building, as Stan and Butters ran away as fast as they could, and narrowly escaped the explosion. Stewie then raced into the building, anticipating an enemy to be hiding in a corner or in a discreet position, and he was right, as he picked off Craig with his Executioner, making the score 7-4. Kenny then rushed down the stairs into Stewie, strafing with his MP7. Stewie took cover, as he tossed a Semtex grenade up the stairs, and signalled for his allies to enter the house. Peter dashed insidde, to be followed by the others, as he shot and killed Kenny with a single FAL shot. "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!' Stan exclaimed, but realizing that Kyle wasn't there to finish the punchline, Stan dashed off. "I heard the kid with the bad fashion sense (Stan) up the stairs! Go, go, go!" Peter exclaimed, as the group quickly but quietly ran up the stairs. Butters was waiting on the top of the stairs, as he had an IPad in his arms. But this was not just any ordinary IPad, this IPad had called a Lightning Strike (An airstrike) to the house! Quagmire dashed up to take the IPad, but Butters threw the IPad at Quagmire's head, and shot him down with his MP7. It turned out the IPad was a fake! Peter, being close enough, took out a small Trench Knife and plunged it deep into Butter's skull. The score was now 6-2, and the battle was winding down. All of a sudden, the front door was broken down, and Cartman rushed in. Cartman gave chase to the confused group, as he fired at and killed Chris and Brian with a single Criss Vector clip, but when he tried to run away, Peter turned around quickly, and took the Trench Knife out of Butter's skull, and threw it with perfect accuracy at Cartman, slicing right through Cartman. "One more left! Split up!" Peter commanded, as the group split up. The score was now 4-1, and Stan was the last one alive for South Park, as he was hiding in Chris's room. Stewie entered Chris's room, and located Stan in Chris's closet. Stan took out a small Trench Knife and attempted to stab Stewie, but Stewie, being ingenuitive, took out his own Trench Knife and they began a small sword fight, and after awhile, Stan knocked Stewie to the ground, as Stewie barely held the Trench Knife off his neck, Joe entered the room, picked Stan up off of Stewie, and threw Stan against the wall several times, dazing Stan, as Joe removed his FAL. "Game over kid!" Joe exclaimed, as he turned the FAL around, and rifle butted Stan so hard, it killed Stan.

Prologue: In the end, failure to have a plan for if the pre-emptive strike failed (which it did) doomed the attacking team, as Family Guy had a commanding lead throughout the entire battle. Peter was hailed for his heroic efforts, and Joe was named Chief of Police for his heroic actions. Stewie, however, was the most feared kid at his preschool, having killed people in combat. Stewie eventually approached Bertram one day, Bertram started to talk crap to Stewie, and Stewie had had enough, as he put his Executioner pistol right under Bertram's mouth, cried out "Eat lead douchebag!", pulled the trigger, and walked away nonchalantly.

**Up next: The forces of "Spongebob Squarepants" take on the forces of "Penguins of Madagascar"!**

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book! Please provide the matchups and characters involved when doing this. **


	19. Spongebob vs Penguins, Christmas Special

War of the Television show worlds, by Androidfish7

Season 2. Now with far more advanced concepts and inventory!

Christmas Special, with personally invented weapons from me

Penguins of Madagascar vs Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants being the home site

It was a bright, snowy day in Bikini Bottom, and the crew from "Spongebob Squarepants", which included Spongebob, Mr Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton in the robot suit, and Larry would be defending on a very wide open turf against the characters from "Penguins of Madagascar" which included Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, Marlene, and Dr Blowhole. The cast from "Spongebob Squarepants" would be using the Ornamental Obliterator, a large LMG with massive 250 round clips, huge fire rate, and great accuracy, along with the Snowy Sidearm, a pistol literally made out of Frost that never melted, and had massive 35 round clips with great, revolver like damage, and no recoil at all. To go with them for extras, they had the Christmas Claymore, a Claymore that, when detonated, releases green flames that stick to the assailant like napalm. As for "The Penguins of Madagascar", they would be using the Santa Snow Slinger, a Sniper Rifle with 30 round clips, no recoil, and bolt action like damage, with a Hybrid scope optic for close up encounters. To go with that, the Wreath RPG, a rocket launcher with 10 round clips, perfect accuracy, and massive explosions on contact. As their extras, the Penguins of Madagascar would have the Giving Grenade, a Semtex grenade that "gave" it's assailants a bloody end. Now that this has all been explained, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Mr Krabs got on top of the Krusty Krab sign, armed with the Ornamental Obliterator. The force was awaiting their enemies. Spongebob took out the Snowy Sidearm, entered the Krusty Krab, and set Christmas Claymores around to confuse and annihilate enemies. Sandy set up Christmas Claymores in the Underwater dome, and Plankton had used Karen to set up some turrets inside the Chum Bucket, and set up Karen to call in a few, oh, volatile compounds to be used at some point during the battle. Plankton had also set Christmas Claymores inside the Chum Bucket. All of a sudden, a few explosions lit up the well set up buildings. However, they were not structurally damaged, but this gave the crew a warning. Squidward identified a Chopper with the enemies on it, blasting Wreath RPGs down on the crew. "Fire at the Chopper!" Squidward yelled, as Mr Krabs found the Chopper in the Ornamental Obliterator sights, and within 120 shots, the Chopper began to go down. The cast from "Penguins of Madagascar" jumped from the Chopper as it fell and exploded at the ground. The "Penguins of Madagascar" quickly got up to find cover, but Mr Krabs would not let Private get away, as the Ornamental Obliterator tore Rico up, giving Mr Krabs first blood, as Mr Krabs hid behind the sign and reloaded. Skipper entered the Krusty Krab, and tripped over a Christmas Claymore, but yet dodged the blast somehow. Spongebob aimed the Snowy Sidearm at Skipper, but Skipper dodged 4 shots before flipping a table over for cover, and applying the optic sight on the Santa Snow Slinger, as Spongebob reloaded the Snowy Sidearm. At that moment, Patrick entered the Krusty Krab with Thermal Boots on, so the Christmas Claymores weren't going to blow up. Skipper turned around and blew Patrick's head off so fast that nobody even knew what had happened for a few seconds, evening the score up at 5 a piece. Meanwhile, Dr Blowhole entered Sandy's Treedome, and took out the Wreath RPG. Dr Blowhole blew a hole in the Treedome, letting all the water from outside into the Dome. This set off every Christmas Claymore in the Treedome, at no harm. Blowhole then took out the Santa Snow Slinger and began to search for Sandy. However, Gary had snuck into the Treedome undetected, and now stood right behind Blowhole. Gary took out a Sharing Shank and slit Blowhole's throat with it. The score was now 5-4 in favor of "Spongebob Squarepants". Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob and Skipper were still dueling it out, when Skipper tossed a Giving Grenade and it landed right on Spongebob's head. Knowing it was the end, Spongebob dove right next to Skipper, and took Skipper with him, as they were both blown apart by the Giving Grenade, making the score 4-3. Kowalski and Private then entered the Chum Bucket, and all of a sudden, Karen made a dreadful announcement. "Sending in 2 Ho Ho Ho Helicopters, and 1 Decadent Dragonfire Drone". a Ho Ho Ho Helicopter is a Chopper with 2 Ornamental Obliterators with extended mags on it, that can drop 500 MM Grenades on the battlefield and has on aircraft destroyer proof armor. A Decadent Dragonfire is a very small but deadly drone that flies around the battlefield, with 2 small SMGs and a small grenade launcher on it. "No!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Try hacking it!" Private said, as Kowalski ran up to Karen to try the hack, but it was too late. The Decadent Dragonfire Drone flew into the room and gunned down Private without any warning, and before Kowalski could even think, the Decadent Dragonfire Drone blew Kowalski apart with the Grenade Launcher, leaving only Marlene left to fight for "Penguins of Madagascar". Marlene was currently searching the Chum Bucket to try to find Plankton, but Plankton then appeared right behind Marlene. Marlene turned and tried to stab Plankton, but seeing as Plankton was in a Robot suit, this was ineffective. Plankton took out the Snowy Sidearm, held it right to Marlene's head, and pulled the trigger. It was a lopsided 4-0 victory for "Spongebob Squarepants".

Prologue: Gary lost his owner, Spongebob, so Mr Krabs adopted Gary and gave him a nice home. Squidward ended up living in peace, seeng as though Spongebob and Patrick were dead. That is, until, a certain someone named Rudolph bought Spongebob's pineapple. Now Squidward can't sleep at night with the bright red nose illuminating the night. Sandy eventually got the Treedome repaired, and the Ho Ho Ho Helicopters were being used as Chum Bucket mobile services, as the Chum Bucket started to gain customers, and this time, keep them.

**Is there an interesting matchup you would like me to put in this book? PM (Private Message) me an idea, and it may very well end up in this book! Please provide the matchups and characters involved when doing this. **


End file.
